Love By Accident
by BrittzandTana
Summary: BRITTANA FANFICTION! Santana and Brittany never new each other in high school, so Santana stayed with Puck. Maybe an accident and a crush can bring them together...
1. The Accident

**A/N: Hello beautifuls! Here is the first chapter to this new story! After I finished The Breakup - Together Again, I knew that I had to start a new one ASAP! I hope that you guys like this first chapter! PLEASE review, it helps me soooo much I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE... unfortunately. :(**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! (:**

* * *

**The Accident**

**(Santana's POV)**

Santana looked around. There seemed to be people everywhere, crowded together and moving around. There was loud noises everywhere, along with strong smells. The Latina knew that she was very, very drunk right now. She could barely register her movements as she was tossed around the dance floor in the club.

As she tried to think straight, she remembered why she was here, alone. Why she was here drinking and dancing all alone. She'd almost forgotten, what with the level of alcohol consumption, but bits and pieces came back to her.

_"I can't do this anymore." Puck shook his head._

_"Can't do what?" Santana choked out, tears in her eyes._

Santana shook her head. She didn't want to turn into an emotional mess, which is what usually happened when she was drunk. But her drunk mind wouldn't let her stop thinking about it.

_"I can't be with you anymore, Santana," Puck told her._

_"P-Puck... we've been together for four years!" Santana exclaimed._

Puck and Santana had been a couple since their sophomore year, and it lasted until a year after they graduated. Puck had just broken up with Latina that morning, so of course Santana had gone to get "a few" drinks.

_"Four years that I've wasted my dating life. Sorry, Santana, but I don't want to be with you anymore. You never wanted to be with me anyway, you just wanted a good status," Puck accused her._

_"No! I really like you Puck!" Santana exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes._

_"No, you really don't. And even if you really do, I don't like you anymore. Because our relationship started just to make us both more popular. We're out of high school Santana. We don't need each other anymore. I'm leaving Lima, and you need to plan your life too," Puck insisted._

Santana knew that she was crying by thinking about all of this. She'd only ever been with Puck, and she didn't know how she was going to survive without him. She stumbled around, trying to escape the dance floor. Finally, she found herself at the bar, where someone slid a drink across the counter to her. Without thinking, she downed it and stumbled away.

_"My plan was to be with you!" Santana hollered at him. She was angry now._

_"No it wasn't, Santana! You're life is more than that, so go live it! We're done!" Puck told her, turning on his heel and storming off. Santana watched him storm away, more tears falling from her face._

_"Who needs him?" she grumbled to herself, before she realized that _she_ needed him. She'd never been without him._

Santana huffed. Puck had broken her heart, and now she was a drunk and crying mess. She wiped tears from her face as she took a few steps, before finding herself stumbling to the floor. Then, someone caught her.

Santana couldn't see who this mystery person was. She saw something blond, but she couldn't even tell if this person was a guy or a girl. Since she found herself dancing with this person, she assumed that it was a guy, although she couldn't really register anything going on.

She remembered leaving the club a while later with this person, and both of them stumbling along the sidewalk to wherever they were going, catching each other. She still hadn't registered anything, but she knew that she wasn't even going to remember this later.

Santana groaned as she woke up. Her head was pressed into a soft pillow. Still groaning, she tried to sit up. Her head instantly started hurting, and she fell back against the pillow. The Latina laid with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Finally, she realized something.

_This isn't my bedroom._

She looked at the mattress. The sheets on the bed were white, hers were black. She looked around the room and noticed that she was definitely in a room that she'd never been in before. Then, her eyes caught on something on the floor.

Her underwear. And her shirt, her pants and her bra. Santana took a shaky breath and looked down at herself. She was completely naked. _Dang it! _Santana had been in too much of a daze to look at the spot in the bed next to her.

She slowly turned her head to see who was laying next to her. She inhaled sharply upon seeing the person. _It's a girl._

_I had sex with a girl._

By now, Santana was freaking out. She quickly climbed out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. She put them on as fast as she could, trying to keep her breathing level. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her purse, which was sitting on the floor, and took one last look at the blonde laying in the bed.

_She was drunk too, I hope._

Then Santana was gone. Out of the room, out of the apartment, down a set of stairs that went through this apartment building that she'd never seen before, and out onto the sidewalk. The bright sun immediately hurt Santana's eyes, causing her to groan and stumble back against the door.

"Santana?" she heard. Forcing her eyes open a bit, Santana checked to see who was talking to her. "Santana what are you doing here?"

It was Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang, who Santana hadn't seen in months. The Latina groaned. "I don't know."

"Are you sick? Or?" Tina asked, stepping closer.

"Hangover," Santana grumbled.

"So, why are you over here then? I never see you in this area," Tina told her. "Especially not standing outside my apartment complex."

"N-no reason. I gotta go," Santana grumbled, turning and walking away, despite her horrible headache. She couldn't really remember leaving the club, but she knew where in Lima it was, so she made her way as quickly as she could to it.

She unlocked her car and put on her sunglasses, which were sitting on the windshield inside. Sighing as the bright light stopped bothering her, she drove out of the parking lot and to her own apartment building, which was on the opposite side of Lima.

Inside her apartment, she took some Advil and laid down on her couch. _How the hell did you end up sleeping with a girl?_

Santana's phone rang, and she quickly answered it to eliminate the sound. "Hello?" she snapped.

"Where were you last night?" Quinn demanded to know. _Crap!_ Santana remembered that she had been planning to hang out with Quinn last night, and their friends Alana and Alex, who were two siblings they'd met a little while after they'd graduated.

"Uh..."

"Santana?"

"I was at a club. I was drunk," she answered simply.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked.

Santana swallowed. "Puck dumped me." Quinn sighed loudly on the other end.

"Santana, you knew it was going to happen eventually. You both only got together for your status. And now that he's gone, you an focus on your life and get a guy that you actually like," Quinn told her.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You didn't do anything stupid while you were drunk, right?" Quinn asked strictly. Santana considered telling Quinn about the accidental sex she'd had with a girl in her drunken state, but she immediately decided against that.

"No," Santana answered, huffing. "Look, Q, I have a killer headache and I need peace and quiet okay? I'll hang out with you guys some other time. Bye."

As the Latina laid on her couch with only her thoughts, she let all her questions run through her mind. _Was that blonde girl as drunk as I was when we had sex? Was it just an accident, or did she want to do that with me? Do I know her from something?_

_It doesn't matter, Santana. If she wanted to do that to you or not, it doesn't matter, because you don't want to do that with her. You are straight._

_It was just an alcohol caused accident._

* * *

**Please review what you think of this first chapter! Note: I have never been drunk or had a hangover before, so I'm sorry if all the description was absolutely terrible. Also, follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this first chapter for a shoutout!**


	2. The Wallet

**A/N: FIRST OFF! Sorry that this chapter is so short... It's just that I wrote the first chapter and then I was like "What the hell am I going to do with it now? I shoulda thought this through..." but then I continued to write this and it all came together and so I don't know... It just ended short. Yeah um sorry I'm ranting now. (I'm totally a Rachel Berry)**

**I hope that you like this chapter, and please review A) What you like/dislike about it. or B) Things you'd like to see happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. If I did, I would undoubtedly be in a relationship with Naya Rivera already, just saying.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**After The Accident**

**(Brittany's POV)**

Brittany groaned and sat up slowly. She knew that she definitely had a horrible hangover from drinking the night before. Also, she registered a few brief things upon waking. She was naked, her bed was a mess, someone's wallet was sitting on the floor by her bedroom door.

She immediately brought her thoughts to the night before. She clearly remembered going to the club with some friends, grabbing a few drinks, and then seeing a flawless woman. She'd seen this woman before, plenty of times.

_One and half years earlier—_

_Brittany clutched her books in her arms as she made her way through the hallway. She was one of those students who wanted only to get from class to class unbothered. Her only real friend was Rachel Berry, but even she looked down on Brittany._

_Brittany envied how some people could end up getting so powerful in the school. People who walked through the hallway and everyone parted for them. People who could cheat or fight and even the teachers would be scared to do anything about it. Brittany wished that she could be one of those people... except she knew that the reason she wasn't was because she was too nice._

_She never wanted to hurt anybody. She was quiet and kept to herself. She never picked on anyone or even bothered anyone. But people picked on her a lot. The one who did the most was Quinn Fabray. That girl was crazy popular. She would pass Brittany in the hallway and yell out a mean name, or an insult._

_There was someone who was always with Quinn. Her "best friend" Santana Lopez. Brittany always thought of her as Quinn's sidekick. She was super popular, but not as popular as Quinn._

_Brittany knew a lot about Santana. She knew that the girl was a Latina who had grown up in Lima Heights Adjacent, which was the bad side of town. She knew that her biggest talent was probably throwing out witty insults in the spur of a moment. Brittany knew that she was dating Noah Puckerman, usually known as Puck, whose best friend was Finn Hudson, the quarterback on the football team._

_Brittany had always assumed that Puck and Santana were only dating to keep each other popular. Even though Finn and Quinn were the power-couple, Santana and Puck were the couple most people were scared of. They were the two most badass students at McKinley, and together they were pretty scary._

_However, something about Santana had always interested and confused Brittany. Maybe it was why she was such a badass. Maybe it was why she dated Puck just to be popular. Brittany didn't know, but when Quinn passed her in the hallway with a new insult, looking at Santana made up for it, even though the Latina was always smirking at her._

_It wasn't long before Brittany had realized that she wasn't just curious about Santana, no. She had a crush on this girl. Brittany had always known that she was bisexual, even if no one else knew. She had a huge crush on Santana._

_Brittany rounded a corner, lost in her thoughts, only to suddenly bump into someone. Both of their books scattered all over the floor._

_"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," Brittany muttered over and over again as she crouched down to sort the books. As she did, she saw a folder which wasn't hers, and the name on the label read "Santana Lopez". Brittany's eyes widened, and she picked up both stacks of books, nervously handing Santana hers._

_The Latina eyed her angrily. "Watch where you're going loser."_

_"I'm sorry..." Brittany tried not to stare at Santana. At her perfect body, her long black hair, her beautiful brown eyes._

_"And you're still here why?" Santana growled. Brittany narrowed her eyes and stepped around Santana. Honestly, she was surprised that the girl hadn't threatened to go all Lima Heights on her._

Brittany was knocked out of her flashback by her cell phone receiving a text message. It was sitting on her nightstand, and she grabbed it real quick. It was Mercedes.

_From Mercedes – Where'd you disappear too last night?_

Brittany sighed.

_To Mercedes – Sorry, I called it a night earlier than expected._

That was a huge lie, of course, but Brittany didn't want to tell Mercedes what had really happened. How she'd seen the girl she'd been crushing on for as long as she could remember, totally drunk, crying and all alone. How she'd caught her and they'd started dancing, drank even more, and somehow ended up getting to Brittany's apartment and sleeping with each other.

Brittany cursed at herself. She should have left Santana alone, but alcohol and a crush had made her do stupid things. But she couldn't stop wondering, why had Santana been alone, crying and drunk at the club?

The blonde dragged herself up out of her bed, despite her head aching, and moved to the door of her bedroom. She leaned down and picked up the wallet. Opening it, she saw the ID. The name didn't surprise Brittany.

Santana Lopez.

The ID also had her cell phone number on it. _Should I call her? Tell her that I have her wallet? Or would that be too weird... after last night?_

Finally, Brittany reached for her phone and looked back at the ID. "Well... here goes nothing..."

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW OMG IT HELPS SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Also follow me on twitter please! BrittzandTana ! If you tweet me about my fanfictions I will GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT woo! (:**

**Sidenote: I really want to write another story while writing this one, but if I get good feedback on this I won't, because last time I tried that, I completely ignored one for weeks...**


	3. Phone Call

**A/N: Hello perfect people! Here is chapter three! I feel so really good about it, and I am no longer in any writers block, so I'm in a writing frenzy! :D Which is a good thing lol! I know this isn't a particularly long chapter, but it isn't very short either, so that's good! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! If I did, Ryan Murphy and his little yellow hat would be elsewhere...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! Helps a lot!**

* * *

**Phone Call**

**Santana's POV—**

Santana was busy napping on her couch when she heard her phone ring again. Huffing, she groaned and grabbed the device. She didn't recognize the number, and so she pressed ignore. Random people could call her when she _wasn't_ hung over.

She settled back against the pillow when her phone rang _again._ This time Santana practically growled as she grabbed it and answered. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"U-uh," the person stuttered. "Is this Santana Lopez?"

_Who is this person?_

"Yes, now who the hell are you and why are you calling me? I have the worst freaking hangover in history and I don't need random people bothering me!" Santana exclaimed, angry, as she scowled in a random direction.

"I-I found your wallet," the person said.

Santana's eyes widened. When had she lost her wallet?

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, standing up and making her way to her purse. As she dug around, she listened to the other person talk.

**Brittany's POV—**

Brittany was pretty terrified about talking to Santana. First off, she still had a crush on her. Second, Santana was hung over and angry and well... scary.

"Well, u-um I was at the club last night, and when you left I saw your wallet fall out of your purse," Brittany lied. _If I tell her that I'm the one she slept with, it'll be too awkward..._

"Okay, um, when and where can I get it from you?" Santana asked quickly. She sounded less fierce now, but it was probably because if she was too mean, Brittany could keep the wallet or throw away the money or something bad like that.

"Well I'm not doing anything all day so whenever you can get it... or well I have to do errands so if you tell me where to bring it, I can drop it off with you?" Brittany asked, nervous and excited to see Santana.

_Wait... will she recognize me? She was drunk last night, but she most definitely saw me this morning._ Brittany bit her tongue.

"That'd be great!" Santana exclaimed. She gave Brittany her address and Brittany smiled.

"Okay, I'll drop it off in a bit," she told her.

Brittany hung up and went into her bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and sighed. Her hair was a mess and she still wasn't wearing any clothes. Really, Brittany didn't have any errands, so she had just volunteered herself to get up and get ready to leave her house.

But first, she had to take some Advil.

**Santana's POV—**

Santana sighed gratefully. She'd accidently left her wallet at the club, and some stranger had found it. Thankfully, this stranger was kind enough to call her and volunteer to return it, which made Santana even happier since she had such a horrible hangover.

But Santana was still not happy. She'd accidently had sex with a girl and... ugh, she didn't even want to think about it. How could even her drunken self end up doing that?

"Santana, it doesn't matter. Forget about it. You'll never see her again, so you can just pretend like it didn't happen," she told herself surely.

A little while later, her buzzer buzzed to tell her that someone was at the front for her. She groaned and stood from the couch to go to it. Clicking the button, she said, "Who is it?"

"Wallet delivery," the person said.

"Okay come on up," Santana said, pressing the button that would let the girl in. She leaned against the wall to wait for her.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Santana reached for the handle, not at all expecting what she saw moments later.

The woman before her had the exact same blond hair as the girl in the bed next to her that morning.

Santana squealed and slammed the door. The woman's confused voice came from the other side it, "Um...?" Santana slowly reached for the knob again. As she turned it, she took a deep breath.

"Sorry," Santana muttered when it was open again. The woman narrowed her eyes and handed Santana the wallet. The Latina took it gratefully. "Um, where did you say you found this again?"

The blonde looked up at Santana again, and Santana searched her expression. "I-I'm sorry."

"It was you?" Santana asked flatly.

"I hope you know that I was just as drunk as you were," the woman muttered. Santana stared at the blonde. _She looks familiar. I mean, besides the fact that I saw her in a bed next to me this morning. Have I seen her before?_

"Did you know who I was before you saw my ID?" Santana asked, trying to figure out if she knew this girl from anywhere. The blonde swallowed.

"Yes."

"From where?"

"High school..."

That was it, Santana realized. She'd probably just seen this girl around McKinley a few times. "Oh okay. What was your name again?"

"Brittany," Brittany answered.

Santana blinked. Brittany wasn't just a girl she'd seen around McKinley. She was one of those kids who walked around the school trying to stay hidden. Quinn always made sure that they couldn't stay hidden, by getting Santana to help her insult them every time they saw one. Brittany had been one of those people.

Santana usually didn't remember those people. But something about Brittany had been different. No matter how mean they'd been to Brittany, she never seemed to get angry at them. She never scowled as far as Santana could remember.

But what _really_ stood out about this girl in Santana's memory was that she'd been drawn towards her. She'd been interested in why such a pretty, nice girl was so lame and unpopular. Honestly, Santana had considered asking Brittany that question, maybe even befriending her, but every time she thought about it, she realized that it wasn't like her to do that ever, so she didn't.

Even that time that Brittany ran into her in the hallway, which Santana remembered very clearly, Santana hadn't been that mad. It wasn't like her at all, and Santana didn't know how that had happened.

"Oh god," Santana muttered, narrowing her eyes. "Well now this is really awkward."

"Do you remember me?" Brittany asked, sounding hopeful at first. She immediately coughed to cover it up.

"Yeah uh, I made your life a living hell, right?" Santana asked. Brittany laughed. _That's weird._

"It wasn't too bad," she admitted.

"Really?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Me and Q treated you like crap."

"Yeah... well..." Brittany pursed her lips. "Ah, never mind."

They were both silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your errands," Santana said to fill the silence. Brittany smiled weakly and nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again, Santana... and uh... sorry for last night. I really was very drunk and I only ever even started dancing with you because you were a sobbing mess and you were alone," Brittany informed her.

"It's fine," Santana answered quickly. "It was nice seeing you again too."

The both gave each other a smile before Brittany stepped back and Santana closed the door. She took a deep breath and made her way back to the couch and she saw her phone sitting on the cushion.

She picked it up and looked at the "Recent Calls" folder. She saw Brittany's phone number and, after thinking a bit, saved it as a contact. You know... in case of emergencies...

**Brittany's POV—**

When Brittany was back in her car, she pulled out her phone. She still had Santana's number in the "Recent Calls" section, and she debated whether or not to save it as a contact. What if Santana found out and thought it was weird? What if it was creepy?

Despite her doubts, she saved the number for Santana's contact. She might need it in desperate circumstances... you never know.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me soooo much! Like you have no idea! I live off reviews! :P Also, follow me on twitter! BrittzandTana :D Tweet me about my fanfiction and you will receive a SHOUTOUT! :D Love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Rage

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! :D So I'm super excited about this chapter! Someone reviewed saying that this looked like it was going to get angsty because Santana didn't seem to have any interest in Brittany, but don't worry, okay?(:**

**WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, YOU MAY ENJOY!**

**(Jk) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If I did, I would tell Naya and Hemo that they had to be a couple in order to work on the show. And you know, they'd both say yes to that.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! REVIEWS HELP ME A LOT!**

* * *

**Rage**

**Santana's POV—**

A week later, Santana had only made a little progress in getting over Puck. Mainly, she'd accomplished explaining to Quinn, Alana and Alex exactly how the breakup went, and she'd also very proudly changed Puck's contact name in her phone to "Butthead".

As for Brittany, Santana hadn't told anyone about even getting in touch with her, and she hadn't spoken to her since the wallet incident. Santana had actually had a couple urges to call Brittany's contact in her phone, but she had decided against it. It would just be really awkward, after all they went through in high school and then the incident in the bed...

Now it was Saturday, and Quinn, Santana, Alana and Alex were all going out to the same club that Santana had been at all alone. At the moment, they were all in Alex's car and he was driving.

They were all talking about nonsense, unimportant things. But finally, Santana asked Quinn, "Do you remember Brittany Pierce from high school?"

"No...?" Quinn answered, raising an eyebrow at the Latina. Alana and Alex hadn't gone to McKinley, so they sat in silence, unable to answer the question.

"She was one of those girls we used to tease all the time," Santana answered. "Blonde, tall...?"

Quinn shrugged. "I guess I remember. What does it matter? She was just one of those losers..."

"Uh, yeah sorry. I just, um, never mind," Santana grumbled. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friend before coughing and continuing her conversation with Alana and Alex. Santana sighed and leaned against the window.

Finally, Alex asked Santana, "What's up with you? You seem kind of out of it."

"Are you still worked up over Puck?" Alana asked.

"Santana, you have to stop being so sad. He doesn't like you anymore, so screw him!" Quinn exclaimed. "You just have to look for someone who likes you."

"It's not Puck," Santana grumbled. "Well, part of it is."

"What else is up?" Alex asked.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter," she decided, finally sitting up straight. "Are we almost to the club?" Alex just nodded and a few minutes later, they pulled up to the club.

The four of them hurried out of the car and into the building. Immediately, they all ordered drinks and then they started dancing.

Santana wasn't really enjoying herself. Quinn and Alana were looking for hot guys to dance with, and Alex was dancing around like a weirdo, because that's what he enjoyed doing. Santana was dancing awkwardly by herself, her drink in her hand. She was sad, annoyed and confused.

She didn't know how to explain how she felt, not to herself or to anyone. She was super pissed at Puck, but she was also sad, and also relieved, at the same time. She was confused about Brittany. She'd bullied her, and accidently slept with her, and still the blonde was so nice to her. Sure, they hadn't talked since the wallet, and maybe that was because Brittany wanted nothing to do with her.

Brittany had probably deleted Santana's phone number and just gone on with her life, not lingering on anything that had to do with Santana. After all, they didn't really know each other.

"Santana?" Alex asked her. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really different."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana grumbled, stepping away from all the dancing people. Alex followed her.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Nothing... it's... nothing," Santana lied, narrowing her eyes as she finished her drink. "I think I just need some more alcohol.

The four of them all met up again to take some shots, and Santana took a couple too many, and found herself extremely drunk. She couldn't walk straight, and her vision was unclear. _Not again... I don't want to sleep with another girl..._

Santana knew that she couldn't drive home, since she was drunk and the car was Alex's. However, she left the club anyway. She figured that she'd just wait for Quinn, Alex and Alana to come out.

In the mean time, Santana stumbled around before deciding to lean against the wall to keep herself upright. _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

Puck.

Puck was the reason she kept getting drunk. It was all his freaking fault. Annoyed, Santana reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Fumbling with the buttons, she finally made it to her contacts section of the phone. She scrolled down to the "P" section, and when she didn't see "Puck" she got confused.

_Butthead. That's right._

Santana remembered that she had changed Puck's name in her anger, so she scrolled up to "B". Squinting to read the names right, she clicked on the contact. She brought the phone to her ear as it rang.

As soon as she heard someone answer, she started ranting. "I hate you! I freaking hate you! I went out with you for years, and you made me believe you were there for me! It doesn't matter how we first got together, it mattered that we really, really liked each other! Now I just hate you, okay?"

No one responded, so she continued. "Anyway, while you're off doing who knows what in who knows where, I hope you're satisfied that I've been a mess for the last week! Quinn keeps telling me to just get with some other guy, but I can't do that! I've been with you for four years, I can't just change that fast!"

Santana was sobbing and she was drunk. It was unlikely that any of her sentences came out very clear, but Puck should know what she was meaning. Why wasn't he responding. Finally she heard a voice. "Santana?"

Brittany.

"Oh god," Santana said, her eyes wide. "That wasn't... I mean—uh..."

"Wasn't meant for me, I figured," Brittany said softly. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Where are you?" Brittany sounded genuinely concerned, even more concerned than Alex had sounded.

Santana took a shaky breath. "Uh, the club..."

"Are you alone again?" Brittany asked quietly.

"No. But I'm by myself right now. I'm outside," Santana explained.

"Are you leaving soon? You sound pretty drunk, I think you need to sleep," Brittany admitted. Santana took another shaky breath, wiping tears from her face.

"I don't know when we're leaving," the Latina answered truthfully. Brittany was quiet for a few moments. _What's she thinking?_

"If you want, I can come and bring you to your apartment," Brittany suggested. Santana hesitated.

"Okay... if it's not trouble," Santana agreed.

"Of course not," Brittany promised. "I'll be there in a minute." A few minutes later, Brittany drove up in front of the club in her car. Santana was still teary eyed as she watched the blonde hurry out of her car and to the Latina. "You okay?"

Santana nodded.

Brittany smiled sweetly. "Come on." She extended her hand, and Santana eyed it carefully. She finally took the girl's hand, and Brittany pulled her up. _Dang, her hand is soft._ _Wait... what? _Santana shook her head slightly as Brittany led her to the car.

Once they were both buckled in, Brittany started driving to Santana's apartment. Brittany kept glancing at Santana, and finally the Latina asked, "What?"

"N-nothing, sorry. Shouldn't you call whoever was supposed to take you home?" the blonde asked, avoiding Santana's eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't trust myself with a phone anymore," Santana grumbled. Brittany smiled slightly.

"Hey, well if you hadn't accidently called me, you'd still be crying outside the club," the blonde pointed out. Santana just nodded. Brittany pursed her lips before speaking hesitantly, "So, if you don't mind me asking, who—"

"Puck," Santana answered immediately.

"That's what I thought. He dumped you?" Brittany asked softly. Santana nodded.

"He said that I shouldn't care, since we only got together to make each other popular, but since sophomore year, all I've known is being with Puck," Santana mumbled. "I don't know how to be single."

Brittany frowned. "I could teach you. I'm an expert at that."

"You?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked Brittany up and down. "But you're gorgeous. Don't guys ask you out all of the time?"

"Every now and then... but the only ones that do are ones looking for someone to hook up with. I'm not like that, I'm looking for the right person," Brittany explained. "I don't want to mess up."

"That's smart," Santana said quietly. "I didn't bother with that. I got in a relationship that would make me popular. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Brittany promised.

Santana frowned. "How can _you_ say that though? I was horrible to you in high school!" Brittany's eyes flickered over to Santana for a split second before she looked at the road again.

"Um... well, you weren't as mean to me as Quinn was anyway," Brittany pointed out.

"Quinn's a bitch," Santana grumbled.

"Are you guys still friends?" Brittany wondered, glancing at the Latina as she nodded.

"Yeah, we are," Santana answered. "She's still a bitch though."

Brittany tilted her head. "Why do you say that, if you guys are still friends?"

"Because you're like, super nice. And she made me bully you every day of high school, and for what reason? You were quiet, and that's all," Santana snapped, sounding like she was talking more to herself than to Brittany. "Basically, if she hadn't told me to bully you, I wouldn't have."

"You know, you seem a lot nicer than the Santana I saw in high school," Brittany told her curiously, pulling into the apartment parking lot.

"I'm not usually," Santana argued.

"Just when you're drunk?" Brittany asked, stopping the car. Santana shook her head.

"Just when I'm talking to you."

_Where'd that come from?_

Brittany smiled slightly. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Santana punched in the code to the building and Brittany helped her upstairs and into bed. She got a glass of water and some Advil and set it on Santana's nightstand for the morning.

**Brittany's POV—**

By the time Brittany was about to leave, Santana was already passed out. Brittany laughed slightly, looking down at the beautiful, sleeping girl in front of her. "You're so beautiful you know?"

Sleeping Santana didn't react.

Brittany rolled her eyes at herself. _She's straight._ Nonetheless, the blonde leaned down and kissed the Latina on the head before heading out. One day, she hoped, she would kiss those adorable lips that she caught herself staring at too much.

* * *

**OKAY! Did you guys like it? I know a couple of you were really looking forward to this chapter, so I hope it met your expectations! Love you guys!**

**FOLLOW me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me about my fanfiction for a SHOUTOUT! :D**


	5. Suspicions

**A/N: HEYA EVERYBODY! (; Okay, here's my next chapter. It's not very long, so beforehand, I would like to apologize! Also, most of this chapter is in Quinn's point of view, which I'm sure confuses you. Just kidding, I don't know what you're thinking lol. Anyway, I would like to put it out that I love Quinn in Glee. I do not love Quinn in this fanfiction. Please do not judge the Quinn that you are about to read.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. However, I DO own a sexy Santana poster which will one day have her girlfriend poster next to her. :3 Hehe...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Suspicions**

**(Quinn's POV)**

Quinn was very worried. Last night, Santana had disappeared from the club without leaving word to any of them. Of course, Quinn had tried calling Santana, but she hadn't answered. Santana had been very drunk when she disappeared, so she could've done a number of stupid things.

So now, Quinn was driving to Santana's apartment building. She was Santana's best friend, so of course she had the code to the building, and a key to the door. Upon parking in the parking lot, she rushed to the front, punched in the code, and hurried upstairs to Santana's apartment.

Tip-toeing into Santana's bedroom, Quinn sighed to see her best friend sound asleep. Something nagged at her though... _who brought her home?_

Curious, Quinn moved closer the bed, and grabbed Santana's cell phone from the nightstand. She new that this was sort of snooping, but she needed to know that nothing bad had happened to Santana.

_Bingo._

Under "Recent Calls" she saw the name "Brittany Pierce". Quinn raised an eyebrow. _So that's why Santana asked about her... but why did she talk to her... twice?_ Quinn eyed the sleeping Santana before quietly moving out of the room.

Quinn hesitated, but then pressed the call button. The phone began to call Brittany. Quinn raised the phone to her ear as she walked further from Santana's room. After almost a minute of ringing, someone finally answered.

"Santana?" a confused voice asked.

"Is this Brittany?" Quinn asked in her bitch tone. She heard the girl swallow.

"Yes. Who is this? Why do you have Santana's phone?" Brittany asked quietly. Quinn had a very strong suspicion that she already knew the answer.

"This is Quinn Fabray. I'm Santana's best friend," Quinn answered harshly.

"I know," Brittany said in a monotone voice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you ruined high school for me," Brittany answered, her voice sounding pained. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Glad I'm remembered," she said sarcastically. "Look, last night did you talk to Santana?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I took her back to her apartment. She said that she didn't know when her ride was going to leave, and she was crying and drunk. It was only right," Brittany explained. Quinn huffed.

"I appreciate you helping her, but I really don't want you to rub off on her, so maybe stay away from her? She's been a little disconnected from me lately, and since you're the new person in her life, I'm blaming you," Quinn informed her.

"You don't want _me_ to rub off on her? And also, have you thought that Santana just lost her boyfriend, and maybe that's why she's disconnected?" Brittany demanded.

"You shouldn't know that," Quinn growled.

"Why shouldn't I? Santana told me," Brittany pointed out. "Look, I don't really know what sort of problem you have with me right now. I took your best friend home when she was drunk. Sorry if that's a problem for you."

"That's not my problem, Brittany," Quinn huffed out, sounding more exasperated then angry. "Look, in high school, I bullied you a lot. It gave me time to look at you. And I saw the way you _stared_."

"Stared at what?" Brittany asked, confused. But Quinn heard what she needed to hear, the faintest hint of nervousness. Her bitch smirk appeared on her face. Honestly, though, she stole that smirk from Santana, and it wasn't even as good at the Latina's.

"Santana," Quinn stated. Brittany was silent. "You looked all over her."

"I didn't," Brittany said in a small voice. "Not... not the way you think I did."

Quinn sighed. "But you still did. Anyway, since about sophomore year, I've had a sneaking suspicion that you have some girl crush on her."

"I don't," Brittany stated firmly. "I _didn't._"

"Whatever you say, B. Either way, I won't mention anything to Santana. So long as you don't call her anymore. Do we have a deal?" Quinn asked.

Hesitation.

"Fine," Brittany agreed. Quinn smiled to herself.

"Good. Don't need you and your gay rubbing off on Santana. That's the last thing she needs in her life," Quinn sneered.

**(Brittany's POV)—**

Brittany swallowed. _Ouch_. "Okay. Goodbye then." She clicked "end" on her cell phone and set it down. Halfway through the conversation, she'd sat up on her bed, where she had been soundly sleeping until the phone call. And boy was that phone call an awakener.

Quinn Fabray, Santana's "best friend", had called Brittany to tell her to stay away from Santana because she didn't want her gay to rub off on her. Wasn't that what everyone wanted to hear?

Brittany could _not_ risk word of her hopeless crush reaching Santana's ears. That would _ruin_ her. So of course she'd told Quinn what she'd wanted to hear. That she wouldn't call her anymore.

_That's not going to happen. I can't stop talking to her, not after I get to see her after all this time. Not when my crush is stronger than ever, and we actually exchange real conversations, and she admits that she's not as bitchy around me._

No, Brittany wasn't going to let Quinn win. Quinn wanted Santana to get over Puck and go for a new guy. Brittany wanted Santana to get over Puck and go for _her_. But she wasn't pressuring Santana at all. Brittany could be patient. If that meant pleasing Quinn, she could do it. She wasn't going to be bullied for the rest of her life, though.

She wasn't going to be single either.

She was going to be with Santana. That was what she _truly_ wanted.

* * *

**Oooh crush is stronger, Quinn is mean! :O Lol okay, I hoped you liked it... or at least don't hate me for it... Lol idk, just PLEASE leave reviews! Feedback of any kind helps me! LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Follow me on Twitter PLEASE! Tweet me about my fanfiction and I'll give you a nice shoutout! (: BrittzandTana**


	6. Motta's Clothing Store

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I tried to make this chapter long... it's longer than the last chapter, but I'm not sure my definition of "long" is actually long... uhm lol. Okay yeah. ALSO I am really tired this morning and I was too lazy to read over for mistakes, so please ignore any if there are any.**

**(I know Quinn totally sucks in this story. I hate doing that because I love Q, but I had to for the story... (: )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! But I do own this Glee Magic 8 Ball that quotes Glee when you shake it...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Motta's Clothing Store**

**(Brittany's POV)—**

Brittany sighed, glancing at her phone. She wasn't sure why she thought Santana would call her, since she hadn't ever called her on purpose, and only once on accident. Maybe she was expecting a "thank you" for bringing the Latina to her apartment.

Brittany couldn't help but wonder if Quinn had gone off at Santana for talking to her. What if she had, and Santana wanted to stay away from Brittany now? However, the more Brittany thought about it, the less she suspected Quinn. Either way, Brittany hoped that Santana was okay.

For the past hour, Brittany had been watching TV while waiting for the phone call. Upon finally realizing that it probably wasn't going to happen, she turned off the television screen and went into her room to get dressed. She was bored, and there was no way she was going to stay home.

About half an hour later, Brittany was in her car driving to the grocery store, because she had a few things on her grocery list that she really needed. As she drove nearer to the store, she couldn't help but wonder what Santana was doing, and if she was thinking about Brittany.

**(Santana's POV)—**

"Come on, Santana," Quinn exclaimed. "It's noon already!"

Santana groaned. "I don't wanna get up. Go home Q. I have the _worst_ hangover."

"C'mon take some medicine. Then we're getting you out of the apartment," Quinn informed her. Santana groaned again and shook her head before burying it further into her pillow.

"I was out of the apartment last night!" Santana exclaimed.

"S, you've been out of here twice in the last week. Both times, you went out and got way too drunk. You skipped three days of work, and your college courses. You need to get up and back into gear! Don't let pain rule your life," Quinn encouraged. "Come on Santana! Take the medicine and I'll drive you to work."

The Latina finally dragged herself out of bed, swallowing the pills Quinn gave her, and into the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and turned on the shower. She stepped in and let the warm water run over her body. Sighing, she tried to remember what had happened the night before.

_We were at the club, I got overly drunk... again. I called someone but something happened... um... Brittany. Brittany was there. She took me home..._

_"Just when I'm talking to you."_

Santana remembered that bit of the conversation, and it made a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Swallowing, she quickly washed her hair before stepping out of the shower to get ready to leave.

Not too long later, Santana was sitting in the passenger seat of Quinn's car. They were heading to the clothing store where Santana worked. "Hey S, how'd you get home last night?"

"I don't remember," Santana lied immediately. The last thing she needed was a bitchy Quinn on her back about talking to a Lima Loser. Quinn was different than she'd been in high school, but that aspect of her was still very much the same.

Quinn looked hesitant, like she knew something. Santana gave her a suspicious look, but Quinn just nodded. "Okay. It's just weird. We didn't drive you."

"Huh."

They sat in silence as Quinn drove up to the store. As she pulled up in the front, Quinn asked, "What time do you get off?"

"It depends. I'll call you," Santana said, opening the car door and getting out before Quinn could say anything else.

Once inside the store, she made her way to the checkout counter, where Mercedes gave her the evil eye. "You better be glad we're friends, Santana."

"Thanks, for whatever you did," Santana said halfheartedly. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I covered your three shifts last week and kept you from getting your ass fired," the darker girl snapped. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana just watched Mercedes grab her purse and leave the store before she smirked.

**(Brittany's POV)—**

After buying the groceries she needed, Brittany considered going home. _I should go home... but then I'll be bored and staring at my phone for hours. I need to keep myself sane. I need to go shopping._

Brittany wasn't big on shopping for anything that wasn't a need. She shopped for clothes probably once a month, because she didn't ever feel like she needed them. And, the only place she shopped for clothes was the mall.

However, Brittany didn't feel like following her routine today. The mall was beginning to become a very boring place. She did want to shop, though, but where? Coming to the conclusion that she didn't know any clothing stores that were outside of the mall, Brittany finally just started driving around Lima.

The blonde stopped at three different clothing stores. The first one she found was full of used clothing, so she left immediately. The second one was way to expensive, and the third one was full of very inappropriate clothing, which wasn't Brittany's thing. Losing hope of finding a good store, Brittany reached a clothing store called "Motta's Clothing".

Curious, she parked her car and walked in. Immediately, she saw many different pieces of clothing that she would wear. She glanced at a few prices and they seemed fair enough. She began to searched through the store to look for things to buy.

Near the checkout counter, Brittany found a cute pink t-shirt, and then a blue one of the same style. She looked between them, trying to picture which would look better on her.

"The blue one," someone behind her said. Brittany turned around and saw Santana behind the checkout counter.

_Well, at least I'm not staring at my phone anymore._

"You sure?" Brittany asked. Santana gave her a smile and nodded. Brittany hung up the pink t-shirt and brought the blue one to the counter. Santana began to ring it up. "Over your hangover?"

Santana smirked slightly. "No. Quinn woke me up this morning and forced me up. Apparently, missing three days of work is a bad thing."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. Santana looked up at her, her smirk changing to a smile. "Well, glad you're up."

"Thanks, by the way. For last night. I was mess," Santana said, her voice sounding small.

"It's no problem," Brittany insisted. "I wasn't just going to leave you there to sob. You were drunk and alone out in the dark. Who knows what might have happened?"

Santana nodded, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah... thanks." Brittany smiled, amused.

"How long are you working?" the blonde asked as Santana handed her a bag with the t-shirt inside

"It's what... one? I think I work until five. That's when we close on Sunday," Santana answered. "Why?"

"O-oh, no reason," Brittany stuttered.

"Did you wanna hang out?" Santana asked with a smirk. Brittany gave her a shy smile and nodded. "Well, Quinn's going to pick me up after I'm off work. You can hang around here with me if you want. Today's going to be really slow."

"Sure," Brittany agreed with a shrug. She set her bag and her purse on the counter, and Santana moved it down under the counter by her own stuff.

**(Santana's POV)—**

"Where do you work?" Santana asked Brittany.

"At The Lima Bean," Brittany answered. Santana tilted her head.

"I've never seen you there," she stated.

"I work at the one on campus. Not many people go there," the blonde explain. Santana blinked. _On campus._

"Do you go to the community college?" she wondered aloud. Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana returned the smile. "So do I. What are you majoring in?"

"Dance," Brittany answered sheepishly. Santana smiled wider.

"I didn't know they had that major here," Santana said.

Brittany nodded to confirm that they definitely did. "What about you? What's your major?"

"Business. I plan on opening my own clothing store, or line, eventually," Santana admitted. The blonde nodded.

"Speaking of clothing stores, who is Motta?" Brittany asked curiously. Santana raised an eyebrow, baffled that Brittany didn't know about the Mr. Motta and his crazy daughter. Brittany gave the Latina a confused look.

"Mr. Motta is like this really rich guy... um... we, no one knows exactly what to call him. He owns a lot of stuff, like a franchise of clothing stores. He has a _very_ annoying daughter, named Sugar, who comes in every now and then to tell you all the things you're doing wrong and then blame it on Asperger's Syndrome," Santana explained. "Which is stupid excuse. I've met people with Asperger's, and she does _not_ have it."

"She sounds like a bitch," Brittany grumbled. Santana nodded agreeing. Brittany looked around the store. "This place isn't busy at all."

"It's usually not on Sundays. I don't know why," Santana answered with a shrug.

The blonde looked back at Santana. "How do you keep yourself from getting bored?"

"I usually call someone, Quinn or Alex or... um... Puck," the Latina choked out. _Crap. No, Santana, don't get all emotional. Not around Brittany._

Wait, why shouldn't she get emotional around Brittany? Brittany was really the only person who knew what Santana was going through, mainly because of the incident the night before. Why shouldn't she be able to get emotional around her?

Something was nagging at Santana, telling her not to cry in front of Brittany. Forcefully, she held back tears. Brittany gave her a concerned look and reached across the counter, gently placing her hand on Santana's.

The Latina looked up into blue eyes. _Her hand is soft._ "It's okay, San. It's okay to be sad. He broke your heart. You just have to try not to linger on it," Brittany explained in her soft voice. Santana blinked, still staring into pools of beautiful blue. Finally, she nodded.

"Did you call me 'San'?" Santana asked, smiling slightly at Brittany. Looking embarrassed, the blonde nodded, pulling her hand off of Santana's. Immediately after losing the contact, Santana felt sad and vulnerable again.

"Is that okay?" Brittany asked. The Latina nodded quickly.

"But only if I can call you Britt." She quirked an eyebrow up. Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana smiled. "Okay, Britt, you know all about my horrible love life. Tell me about your love life now."

Brittany bit her tongue, trying to decide what to say. The truth was easy, she could simply say: "Well since about sophomore year, I've had this huge crush on you, and I still do, and I was staring at my phone for an hour this morning waiting for you to call." Obviously, Brittany would _never_ say that.

Instead, she answered with, "There's not much to tell. After high school I think I dated one person... dating isn't really my thing though. And like I told you last night, I'm looking for the right person."

"Last night...? Oh, right. Sorry, memory is still a little foggy," Santana admitted.

"Do you want me to refresh your memory?" Brittany asked, an amused smile appearing on her face. Santana bit back a smile, nodding. "You called me, thinking it was Puck, and yelled out all of your feelings. Then I picked you up, and we talked the whole way home, where I put you to bed."

Santana nodded slowly. "Okay, I think I remember a little better now."

**(Brittany's POV)—**

For the next three and a half hours, Brittany and Santana talked. They talked about things they liked to do, their favorites, and just anything that came to mind. After a while, something a little touchy came up.

"Do you still talk to anyone from high school?" Santana asked Brittany. "Besides me?"

Brittany nodded swiftly. "I talk to Rachel and Tina and Kurt."

"Kurt? He's that gay guy right?" Santana asked. Brittany pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah, that 'gay guy'," Brittany muttered. The Latina's expression changed, showing Brittany that she realized her mistake.

"Sorry! I did _not_ mean it in any bad way. I have no problem with gay people, I swear," Santana rambled quickly. Brittany eyed her carefully.

"What about bisexual people?"

"I don't have a problem with anyone based on their sexuality," Santana answered slowly, eyeing Brittany with confusion. "Why?"

"I'm bisexual," the blonde answered simply. _And I'm hopelessly crushing on you..._

"Oh, that's cool," Santana said with a smile. Brittany just nodded. She didn't think she could get any words out at this moment. She wanted, _needed_, Santana to like girls, or she stood absolutely no chance with her. "People's sexualities don't bother me."

"That's good. Some people aren't so nice," Brittany grumbled.

"Oh trust me, I know," Santana agreed.

Now that Santana knew that Brittany was bisexual, the blonde felt a little better. It wasn't much, though. Santana hadn't mentioned being interested in girls, and that's all Brittany wanted to hear.

But soon, it was nearing five o'clock. "I should probably go," Brittany said. "It was nice hanging out with you."

"You too. We'll have to do it again soon," Santana agreed, grabbing Brittany's bag and purse and handing them to the blonde.

**(Santana's POV)—**

When Brittany was out of the store, Santana sighed. Something in her mind was really bothering her. She first felt it when she mentioned Puck an was holding back tears, then again when Brittany talked about being bisexual. What was it?

_Why don't I want to cry in front of Brittany, and why does it matter that she likes girls and guys?_

Just those to pieces of information seemed to fit it together, but Santana refused to believe what they told her.

_I am NOT interested in Brittany. Not at all._

"S, you ready to go?" Quinn called, opening the front door. Santana blinked, grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah," she answered. She left the store, locking up behind her, and they left. In her mind, Santana kept repeating: _I am not interested in her. I'm not interested in her. I'm not._

Was she?

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it long enough? PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER KNOW! :D (; ALSO follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me about any of my fanfictions and I will give you a Shoutout! :D Love you all!**

**DON'T FORGET, show that Review button some love! (;**


	7. Class

**A/N: FIRST THING! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! SECOND THING! I started school again and so I hardly have enough time to do this, because I have school, homework, chores and I hang out with my sister and stuff it's... ugh, so basically, I apologize for the late and short chapter. I figured you guys would prefer a shorter, sooner update than a longer, later one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! Seriously it helps big time!**

* * *

**Class**

**Santana's POV**

It was eight AM on Monday morning, and Santana was already up. She had class today, and she couldn't miss another one. She had a test in a couple of weeks, and she needed to be up to speed.

However, she had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, because she'd been up all night texting Brittany. Hanging out in the store really eased tensions between them, and they felt more comfortable texting one another.

So now, she was trying to get ready for the day, while still texting Brittany, but she felt like a zombie. She was so tired that she nearly fell asleep on the toilet, and then again in the shower. Luckily, about an hour before she had to be in class, she was ready to leave her apartment.

She grabbed her bag and her phone and walked down the building to her car. In a matter of minutes, she was outside the community college. _Ugh, I could've gotten up later. I still have fifty minutes before class._

Santana considered finding Alana and Alex, since she knew that this was about the time that they just hung around campus, but she decided against it. Then, her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw that it was Brittany.

_From Britt – I'll text you later. At work._

_Work..._ That was it! Brittany worked at the Lima Bean on campus. Santana hadn't ever been there, but she knew where it was. Now, she hurried down the sidewalk to the shop.

When Santana walked in, she saw Brittany making someone's drink. Santana felt awkward all of the sudden, but she didn't know why. The only people in the shop were the woman waiting for her coffee, Brittany and Santana.

The blonde finished making the coffee in a matter of minutes, and the woman went and sat down, pulling out a book as she did so. Santana went to the counter. Brittany looked up and smiled.

"Hey," Santana greeted with a smile.

"What're you doing here?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I woke up extra early today... and got here an hour early. I didn't have anywhere to go and then I remembered you worked here," Santana answered proudly. Brittany smiled.

"Do you want something?" she asked, nodding to the menu on the counter.

"I'll just have a coffee," Santana agreed. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Black coffee?" she asked. Santana nodded. The blonde laughed slightly as she typed that into the computer in front of her before going to pour the cup of coffee. "I don't know how you can drink that."

Brittany slid the cup over the counter, and Santana reached into her bag to grab some money to pay. "Uh, one sec."

"No! It's okay, it's on me," Brittany said. The Latina stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Brittany.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure!" the blonde insisted. Santana shrugged and took the cup of coffee. She took a drink and Brittany made a face. "Black coffee is gross."

"No it's not!" Santana argued, taking another drink of her coffee. Brittany just shrugged.

"What class to you have this morning?" she asked.

Santana swallowed the coffee in her mouth. "Financing." Brittany nodded. "Do you have class today?"

"Yeah. I have my basics math class. It's at noon... in half an hour," Brittany answered. Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"That's the same time as my class," Santana informed her. "We could walk together, from here?"

"Sure," Brittany agreed with a smile.

The girls walked to their classes together, and Santana actually found herself frowning after they split up. Santana stared after Brittany as she walked off, before sighing and walking into her class.

She immediately spotted Mercedes waiting for her in their normal seats. The girl had an annoyed look on her face. "What took you so long?"

"Uh, I was talking to someone," the Latina brushed off quickly. She wanted to avoid mentioning Brittany to anyone. Q still thought she was a huge loser, and she didn't want anyone to know that they were friends.

_I'm so selfish._

"Who?" Mercedes asked. Then she smirked and gave Santana a sly grin. "Was it a guy?"

"No," Santana snapped. Mercedes raised her hands up defensively. Santana sat down as the professor came into the room. He started talking about some boring topic that Santana didn't care about.

After about ten minutes of trying to listen, the Latina finally just sneaked out her phone in her lap. Hesitantly, she began to type out a text message.

_To Brittany – I am so bored._

Brittany didn't answer.

_To Brittany – Seriously I'd much rather be talking to you._

_To Brittany – Like, I don't even know what this dude is saying._

Santana was about to send another message, but Brittany responded. _From Brittany – I'm bored too, and I'd much rather be talking to you, too._

_To Brittany – At least we can text._

_From Brittany – I'm gonna get in trouble, San._

_To Brittany – Me too. Just keep the phone hidden. I can't stand this class._

_From Brittany – Maybe pay attention so you can pass? Isn't that why you decided to go back to class after last week?_

Santana sighed. Brittany was right. She needed to pay attention for her test. _To Brittany – You're right, of course. I'll talk to you later._

For the next hour, Santana listened to her professor ramble on about numbers and financial terms, and the Latina found herself somehow getting it all written down on paper to study.

"Okay, class. You're dismissed. I would encourage you to review the terms we learned today!" he called as everyone stood up.

When Santana and Mercedes left the room, Santana turned in the direction of Brittany's class. "Santana!"

She looked back at Mercedes, who was about to walk the opposite direction. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going? We're going to meet Alex and Alana, remember?" Mercedes reminded her. "Just like every Monday..."

"Can I pass this time?" Santana asked. The darker girl raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this 'person' isn't some guy you're interested in?" she demanded to know. Santana fumed.

"This person is a _she_ so, no," Santana snapped. Mercedes shook her head, looking at the ground.

"Fine. Are you coming or not?" she asked. Santana glanced down the hallway at where Brittany's class was letting out. She turned her gaze back to Mercedes, shaking her head.

"Sorry," she muttered. Mercedes sighed and turned around to go. Santana took a shaky breath and headed down the hallway, just as Brittany came out of the room. "Hey!"

Brittany turned and smiled at Santana. "What're you doing here?" she asked. Santana shrugged.

"To see you I guess," the Latina answered simply. Brittany beamed.

"It's really hard for me to believe that you're a bitch to anybody," the blonde admitted. Santana's jaw dropped.

"What? I am a bitch!" she exclaimed. "I'm a badass!"

Brittany's eyes sparkled and she gave the Latina a sweet smile. "Of course you are." Santana pouted.

"I am."

"You're cute," Brittany told her with a laugh. Santana felt her cheeks heat up and she couldn't help as a smile appeared on her face. Santana remembered what she'd been telling herself the day before. _I am not interested in Brittany._

She wasn't so sure about that now, but she was so confused. She was straight... right? She slept around a bit in high school, but it was all guys. She'd also been dating Puck for four years. That meant she was straight right? So she couldn't be interested in Brittany

But... she made Santana smile simply by being around. She get her to blush with a just a few words. She was so sweet and cute and... _Santana, stop, _she told herself, _She's a girl._

_Who cares? She's gorgeous, sweet, cute and she has this... weird effect on me._ "Santana?" Brittany asked, looking concerned, and knocking Santana out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Fine," Santana answered, smiling at the taller girl. "What do you usually do after class?"

* * *

**Wonder what Britt does after class...? (; I'll update ASAP! I have a ton of homework over the next four days, but since the weekend is coming up, I can stay up later to write.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me about my fanfiction for a shoutout!**

**PLEASE review! IT HELPS SO MUCH! Give that button some love! (;**


	8. Brittany's Apartment

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG DON'T HATE ME PLEASE PLEASE! I've been really really busy and I didn't mean to delay this so long! D: I hope the content of the chapter makes up for it! (: So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**((Also I don't hate Glee, Ryan, Chord, or Heather no matter what anyone said. Just thought I'd put that out there))**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! ((HELPS A LOT))**

* * *

**Brittany's Apartment**

**(Brittany's POV)—**

Brittany fumbled with the keys in her hand before sticking the correct one in the keyhole and turning it to open the door. She was a little nervous for Santana to come in, because she'd seen this place before. The night that they accidentally... _Don't think about it Brittany._

Once the door was open, Brittany stepped in and held it open for Santana to follow her. The Latina looked around as she entered. "Wow, this place looks different when my head isn't spinning." Brittany bit her tongue. Honestly, she hoped that Santana wouldn't bring up the fact that she'd been here.

The blonde chuckled, though. "Did you even look at it?"

"No," Santana admitted. "I pretty much just bolted out of here."

"Not so scary now, huh?" Brittany asked, smiling and looking around her apartment. The apartment had a large living area with wood floors, but it was nearly empty because that's where Brittany danced. Then there was her small breakfast table, the kitchen, and then a door leading to her bedroom. It was the perfect apartment for Brittany.

"Nope," the Latina agreed with a smile. "So, after class you just come home?"

Brittany nodded. "Why, what do you do?"

"I go out with some of my friends," Santana answered. Brittany nodded again.

"Well, when I come home, I don't just sit around. I always dance," the blonde explained. Santana hinted a smile.

"It's so cool that you dance. I'm not good at that," she muttered. Brittany grinned and gave the Latina sly look. Santana raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll teach you!" she exclaimed, grabbing Santana's hand.

**(Santana's POV)—**

Brittany's touch had such a weird effect on Santana. It sent a shock through her, warming her body and making her happier than she already was. The Latina didn't know how that worked, but she was okay with feeling good.

It took her a moment to recover and realize that she was being dragged to Brittany's dance floor. "Oh no, Britt, I can't dance," Santana insisted, swallowing.

"I don't believe you," Brittany joked with a dorky smile. _She's so cute..._ Santana didn't even push away her thoughts. "You were a cheerleader in high school!"

"I wasn't a dancer!" Santana argued. "I can't dance."

"Please, let me show you how," Brittany begged, stepping closer to Santana. They were very close now, and they could feel each others' breath. Brittany was still holding Santana's hand. The Latina's dark eyes looked up into beautiful blue ones. She searched them carefully. Being so close to Brittany... it felt... amazing. So amazing, that Santana wanted to just close the distance completely.

But she didn't. She just nodded. Brittany stared into her eyes for a moment longer before smiling and stepping back. She moved across the room to the stereo, letting go of Santana's hand. Santana suddenly felt cold and weak at the knees. She needed Brittany's hand back.

Music started playing, and Brittany had Santana's hand again. Immediately relieved, Santana smiled at the blonde. Music started playing, and Brittany began to twirl and dance around with Santana.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on!_

_You think I'm funny, when I get the punch line wrong!_

_I know you get me,_

_So I let my walls come down!_

_Before you met me, I was alright but,_

_Things were kinda heavy, you brought me life now,_

_Every February, you be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die!_

_You and I! Will be young forever!_

_You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream! The way you turn me on!_

_I can't sleep! Let's run away and,_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real!_

_So take chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back!_

Santana was already tired, but she continued to let Brittany move her with the music. She was just happy to be able to having the blonde close to her... it was an unexplainable feeling.

_I'ma get your heart racing,_

_In my skintight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skintight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

The track ended and Santana found herself in Brittany's arms. Once again, they stared into one another's eyes, searching. Santana didn't know what she was feeling. Until she finally, physically, felt something.

**(Brittany's POV)—**

Brittany didn't know why she did it. She was the kind of person who did things at the spur of a moment, based on how she felt. Staring into those chocolate brown eyes, at that adorable, beautiful girl in her arms, the blonde hadn't been able to help herself. She was pretty sure that she was going to get her ass kicked, but she had to do it anyway.

She leaned her head down slightly and pressed her lips to Santana's. For a moment, they were both tense, their lips just touching. Then, to Brittany's surprise, Santana kissed her back. The blonde felt as if she was melting. Her knees were weak, both of her legs feeling like Jell-O. Her heart raced, and her whole body felt as if it was burning.

Their kiss was slow, and it lasted for about ten seconds. It was the best ten seconds of Brittany's life. She'd been waiting for this day since sophomore year. To feel those lips with her own. To feel so amazing in the seconds that it lasted.

When they pulled away, Santana let out a little gasp that sounded like an, "Oh!" Brown eyes met Brittany's. The blonde gave her a small smile, but it wavered. "Sorry if that was—"

"Don't apologize," Santana insisted quickly, "you have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing was wrong with that."

_Thank. God._

Brittany smiled again. "Will something be wrong with it if I do it again?" she asked with a slight smirk. Santana's eyes seemed to light up.

"That would be fine," she managed to say. But before Brittany could kiss her, Santana pressed her own lips to the blonde's. Brittany smiled against the Latina's lips. That second kiss was shorter, but it was just as amazing. Santana smiled at Brittany shyly upon separating.

"You're cute," Brittany said quietly, giving her a smile. Santana blushed multiple shades of red and bit her bottom lip. "No, you're adorable."

"You're more adorable than me," Santana insisted, as she stepped back from Brittany a bit. The blonde tilted her head, confused and upset by the loss of contact. "I'm sorry Britt, I have another class soon. Design."

"Oh, okay," Brittany mumbled, pouting. Santana gave the blonde a thoughtful smile and stepped closer to her again. She placed a small kiss on Brittany's cheek, who felt warmth spread through her body.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" the Latina asked with a warm smile. Brittany nodded furiously. Santana gave her a look of admiration.

**(Santana's POV)—**

Santana had considered skipping her next class to stay with Brittany, but she had finals soon and she knew that she couldn't. After that kiss, she wanted to skip everything to stay with Brittany. She knew what she'd been wanting all along, but she hadn't been able to come to terms with it.

That thought that had once run through her mind, "I'm straight", was gone. She definitely wasn't straight, but she didn't know what she was. As she left Brittany's apartment, she decided that she didn't need any labels. She'd been crushing on Brittany, and she was acting on it. So far, it was rewarding.

Her mind kept wandering back to the dance, and the kiss, and the second kiss, and that cute pout. She wanted to run back to Brittany's apartment and stay with her, but she forced herself to leave and go back to campus.

**(Brittany's POV)—**

Brittany pulled out her cell phone. She was so excited about what had just happened. She'd kissed the girl she'd been crushing on forever, and now she was sure that this girl liked her back. She had to tell somebody.

Brittany thought about telling Rachel, who'd been her friend for years, but she knew that Santana hadn't ever liked Rachel, and she didn't want to tell someone who might hurt Santana. However, Brittany didn't think that Santana knew Mercedes.

Brittany herself hadn't known Mercedes very long. They'd met in one of their college courses and they texted all of the time and hung out together a lot. However, she didn't really know Mercedes very well, and hopefully neither did Santana.

_To Mercedes – Okay, so there's this girl I like..._

Everyone knew that Brittany was bisexual by now, so there wasn't any worry about that much of the explanation.

_From Mercedes – And?_

_To Mercedes – Today, she came home with me after our classes and we were just talking and then I was showing her how to dance and then... we kissed! It was perfect, Cedes!_

_From Mercedes – That's great, Brittany! Who is she? Is she gay?_

_To Mercedes – She never told me if she was gay or what, but it doesn't really matter anyway. She liked the kiss, she even kissed me again afterwards. Anyway, her name is Santana. I don't think you know her._

_From Mercedes – O.O Santana? As in Santana Lopez?_

Well crap.

_To Mercedes – Gosh you know her? PLEASE do not tell her I texted you this._

_From Mercedes – My lips are sealed. I'm just really surprised because... her and Puck... and... okay, you have to tell me everything. I'm calling you._

Her phone rang.

"Hey, Cedes," Brittany greeted nervously.

"How did you meet Santana?" Mercedes demanded.

The blonde swallowed. "High school."

"What?"

"She bullied me in high school," the blonde answered. "She's... not so mean anymore."

"I know about that Britt!" Mercedes exclaimed. "How did you meet her again? Was it recently?"

Brittany swallowed again. She wasn't expecting to have to explain the little accident to anyone. "When Puck dumped her, she was out at the club afterwards, by herself. That was the night we were there. And uh, we were both drunk and I didn't want her to be alone. So we danced for a while and then w-we went back to my place and..."

"Oh god Brittany," Mercedes groaned. "You guys had sex?"

"It was an accident! Anyway, it doesn't matter now! We're both over the accident. We became friends and now I think we're starting to be something more. If you don't want to be happy for us then—"

"Calm down, girl!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Okay. I won't tell Santana that I know any of this. You're good."

"Thanks... I just had to tell someone, you know? It's just so exciting!" Brittany exclaimed grinning.

"I have to go, Britt. Text you later," Mercedes said, hanging up.

**(Mercedes' POV)—**

Mercedes was more than shocked. Santana with a girl? That didn't seem like Santana at all. Of course, Mercedes didn't judge either her or Brittany. In fact, she thought it was really cute thinking of them together.

As she walked into her Design class, she walked casually over to Santana. "So, I didn't know you knew Brittany Pierce?"

Santana gave her a sideways glance. "I didn't know you knew her."

"Well I do," Mercedes answered sternly. "It's kind of weird finding out that you two know each other though."

"Why?" Santana asked quickly.

"Well, you bullied her pretty bad in high school," Mercedes told her. Santana swallowed and narrowed her eyes. Mercedes' expression softened. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm glad you guys are friends."

"It's just that... I really regret bullying her, M. I totally screwed up in high school. I was with Puck for all that time when I could've been with B— someone else," Santana complained. Mercedes could easily hear the slip up in the Latina's words. "I was such a bitch to people that I didn't even know."

"Okay, I get it. Regrets, regrets, regrets. They suck," Mercedes said. Santana nodded in agreement. "Anyways, we should all hang out sometime."

Santana just narrowed her eyes and the professor began to talk.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW PLS PLS! Also, follow me on Twitter and you can check about updates with me there! BrittzandTana ! TWEET ME about my fanfictions for a SHOUTOUT! :D :D**

**((Song used- Teenage Dream - Katy Perry))**


	9. Raising Questions

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! I was writing this last night until I was way too tired, and I've been typing it for the last hour because I am so excited to update this every time! :D So I really hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did, well... I would know Naya Rivera and Heather Morris and you would be so jelly of me.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! YOUR REVIEW HELP ME SO MUCH!**

* * *

**Raising Questions**

**(Santana's POV)—**

"Class dismissed," the professor finally said. Sighing, relieved, Santana stood up from her seat. She ignored Mercedes as she pulled out her phone and checked her text messages.

_From Brittany – Are you coming over after your class?_

_From Brittany – I miss you..._

_From Brittany – Please answer!_

_From Brittany – When does your class end?_

Santana smiled as she left the classroom. She was about to text Brittany back, about to say that she was on her way over. As she began to type it, her phone buzzed again. It was Alana.

_From Alana – Quinn says that we're hanging out tonight. Her place._

Santana huffed as she began to text. _To Quinn – Text me yourself next time. I can't hang out. I'm busy tonight._

_From Alana – She says "what are you busy with?"_

Santana rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone. She started to walk out of the building, but Mercedes suddenly stopped her. "Who were you texting?"

The Latina raised an eyebrow. "Alana..."

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked, sounding intrigued.

Santana's phone vibrated once again. Swiftly, the Latina grabbed her phone and checked it. It was from Quinn. _From Quinn – Come over please. I love Alex and Alana, but they suck as company if you're not there. Come on, we've been distant lately, it's not cool._

Thinking, Santana ran her fingers through her hair. She _had_ told Brittany "see you tomorrow", but she really had been hoping to see her before then. However, she did recognize the fact that she and Quinn had been distant as of late, and she didn't necessarily like that.

"I'm going to Quinn's," Santana finally answered. She looked down at her phone again.

_To Quinn – I'm coming._

_To Brittany – I'm sorry, I can't come over tonight. :( But like I said, I WILL see you tomorrow. Ok? :) _

"Why, what are you doing?" Santana asked Mercedes.

"I don't know," Mercedes answered with a shrug. "I thought maybe you, me and Britt could go hang out or something."

Santana bit back a frown. "I'm sorry, M. I can't tonight. That sounds super fun, though, and we should really do it sometime." Mercedes nodded, her eyes dropping to Santana's phone as it buzzed twice, signifying two text messages.

"It's all good. I'll see you at work tomorrow, S," Mercedes said, waving slightly. She turned to take a different exit out of the building and Santana headed for the main exit, checking her texts as she walked.

_From Quinn – Good! See you in a few!_

_From Brittany – Oh... okay. :( What are you doing tonight instead?_

Santana took a deep breath. She felt really bad for not going back to Brittany's, for some reason. _Why?_ Sighing, she responded. _To Brittany – Going to Q's to hang out with her and Alana and Alex. I'm sorry! Xoxo!_

Looking up, the Latina found herself at her car already. She climbed in, setting her phone down, and backed out. She was in a daze as she drove to Quinn's. Bothered, she shook her head slightly. _Stop being like this Santana. You can hang out with Britt tomorrow. Just give some time to your friends._

Hopefully, Quinn would have some alcohol to clear Santana's mind. Pulling up to Quinn's apartment complex, she grabbed her phone to see if anyone had texted her. Well, she checked to see if _Brittany_ had texted her.

Thank goodness. _From Brittany – Oh okay. Have fun! (: Don't drink too much and do something stupid ;) _

Laughing, Santana texted the blonde back. _To Brittany – Trust me, I don't do that very often. So far, only once ever ;) Well, I'm at her place. I'll text you tomorrow! (:_

Santana grabbed her purse and left her car, hurrying into the building and up the stairs to Quinn's apartment. As she lifted her hand to knock, the door opened. "Hey!"

"Uh, hi," Santana greeted Alana, stepping past her into the apartment. She saw Quinn and Alex sitting on the couch trying to act normal. Something was up. "What's up with you guys?"

"I was just telling them a weird story," Quinn said with a shrug. Alex and Alana exchanged glances, passing silent words. _What the hell?_

"What was it you were telling them Quinn?" the Latina asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," the blonde insisted, waving her hand as she stood up. "Do you want a drink S?"

"No. I want you to tell me what's going on," Santana growled. She was already mad about coming here instead of going to Britt's, and now her "best friends" were keeping something from her.

"It was just a stupid story, Santana," Quinn snapped, pulling a beer out of her fridge and bringing it to the Latina. Huffing, Santana opened the beer and took a swig.

"Well if you won't tell me I guess it's not just some stupid story," Santana grumbled. She didn't argue further however, because Alana turned on some music and their party started.

**(Brittany's POV)—**

It was late. Santana hadn't come over. She was hanging out with Quinn. _Quinn,_ Brittany thought bitterly. Then she smirked. _If Quinn knew what went down earlier, she'd be so pissed!_ _She would try to ruin me but... Santana wouldn't let her... right?_

Brittany really wanted a chance to really talk to Santana, as much as she wanted to keep kissing her over and over. She needed to know if Santana had changed her mind about being "straight". She didn't know what kind of relationship Santana was looking for, considering how she'd been dumped by her long term boyfriend such a short time ago.

She also needed to tell Santana about the Quinn thing. The crush from high school, the phone call, and the threat to tell Santana about it all. Then, suddenly, her phone beeped. Her eyes shifted over to it, and saw that she'd received a text message.

She didn't recognize the number, but the message immediately gave it away. _From ? – Hey, B. You haven't seen Santana have you?_

Brittany clenched her jaw. Santana was at Quinn's apartment. Unless... unless Santana had just said that just because she didn't want to see Brittany. _Brittany, stop. She's at Quinn's. Quinn is messing with you._

Brittany saved the contact as Quinn.

_To Quinn – I don't talk to Santana anymore Quinn._

_From Quinn – Oh really? Then where was she after her class earlier? She always hangs with us._

_To Quinn – You know what Quinn? I'm tired of this. Where's Santana? I don't know, ASK HER. So what if I've talked to her anyway? Just get the hell away from me._

There was no response from Quinn.

**(Santana's POV)—**

"Aha!" Quinn shouted suddenly. Santana looked over at her, her mind fuzzy.

"What?" she asked as Alex and Alana turned to look at the blonde, too.

"You've been hanging out with Brittany Pierce!" the blonde shouted. Santana blinked a few times. _Hell. How'd she find out?_ She took a breath. She didn't have to make a big deal over it.

"Yeah... so?" she asked.

Quinn eyed Santana carefully. "She's gay."

"_Actually,_ she's bisexual. What's your point, Q?" Santana demanded.

"I don't think she's the kind of person you should hang with," Quinn said, sounding more concerned now than angry. "She... she's keeping something from you, S."

Santana's raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Quinn glanced at her cell phone, and Santana figured it out. "Are you _texting _her?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered with a shrug.

"How did you get her number?" the Latina questioned. Something was wrong. This was not good.

"Your phone," the blonde stated simply.

"Quinn Fabray tell me what the hell you did!" Santana yelled, standing up and wobbling in her very tipsy state. Quinn gave her an annoyed look.

"You should be grateful," she grumbled. "I saved you. Or... tried to. Clearly, she didn't listen to me."

"What did you do?" Santana demanded.

"I told her not to hang out with you or I'd tell you her little secret."

"Which is?"

Quinn smirked as she glanced at her cell phone one last time. She set it down on the counter. "She has had a huge crush on you since sophomore year."

That was supposed to make Santana uncomfortable. Quinn said it while expecting that it would make Santana be grossed out, make her never want to hang out with Brittany again. _She couldn't be more wrong._ A warm feeling spread through Santana's body, her cheeks turning red and her palms sweating. She needed to go find Brittany now. She _had _to.

"Alex, what time is it?" Santana asked, ignoring Quinn suddenly.

"Uh, almost one in the morning," he answered. Santana huffed. She was very tipsy and it was already so late. She knew that Brittany was awake, since she was texting Quinn, but she didn't have anyway to get there while she had been drinking.

"I'm going to sleep," she decided instead, setting down her drink and walking into Quinn's second bedroom. She climbed into the bed, not bothering to undress or take off her makeup.

_Why do I pick such crappy friends?_ Santana thought to herself. Then she sighed. _At least what she was hiding was the crush. _Santana felt her body heating up again just thinking about it. Brittany liked _her_. Not that it wasn't partly obvious already, what with the kissing earlier. But she'd liked her since sophomore year.

Santana had always been so interested in Brittany. She'd always been nicer to her than anyone else, from high school to now. Only a little bit earlier she realized her own crush, and now she found out that Brittany had been crushing too. It was the best news ever.

What _wasn't_ good news was Quinn threatening Brittany with that. She'd always known that Quinn was a bitch, but this seemed like another level of bitchiness. What if Brittany had actually listened to Quinn? They wouldn't have danced. They wouldn't have kissed.

Santana grabbed her cell phone. She was still tipsy, but all the adrenaline had sobered her a bit.

_To Brittany – Quinn's a bitch. I'm so so so sorry..._

_From Brittany – She told you?_

_To Brittany – The crush thing? Yeah._

_From Brittany – And...?_

Santana smiled slightly. Brittany was so cute, the cutest. _To Brittany – Do you have classes tomorrow?_

_From Brittany – No..._

_To Brittany – I'm coming over in the morning. Is that okay?_

Thinking about seeing Brittany again made Santana's heart race. Everything about Brittany was perfect. The Latina hadn't known that something so perfect could even exist. Or how something so perfect could be interested in her.

_From Brittany – That's perfect._

Santana chuckled to herself as she typed out her message. _To Brittany – Like you. :)_

_From Brittany – No, like you. I gotta get some sleep, San, I'll see you tomorrow morning. (:_

_To Brittany – Okay, sleep well!_

Santana sighed happily. Even texting Brittany made her feel warm inside. She set her phone down and buried her face into the pillow under her head. Already drifting off to sleep, she was suddenly bothered by the door opening. She immediately shot up in the bed.

It was Alex.

"Hey, S. I thought you might want to talk," he said, sounding concerned. Like always.

"I don't. I'm fine. I want to sleep," Santana insisted.

"What's up with this Brittany girl and the crush? How do you feel about it?" Alex asked, ignoring her. Santana huffed.

"It doesn't matter. Go away," she commanded, her head falling back into the pillow.

"Do you like her back?" he asked curiously.

"Go away Alex!" she repeated, ignoring his question.

"If you did, Alana and I wouldn't judge you," Alex promised. "I just thought I'd let you know. We're not Quinn's pawns or anything."

"Can I sleep now please?" Santana asked in a softer tone. She really appreciated Alex's words, but she wasn't admitting anything to him yet. Only Brittany for now. She needed to work things out with Brittany first. She needed to sleep.

"Sure. I just wanted to tell you," Alex told her. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Goodnight," Santana returned, finding herself already drifting off.

In the morning, Santana grabbed her phone and her purse and left Quinn's apartment. She didn't say goodbye, or get any objections, but that was because Quinn had stayed up later and drank more and was now still sleeping with a hangover.

It was nine in the morning and Santana hoped that Brittany was already up. She needed to talk like right now. However, she drove to her own apartment first to take a shower and get dressed so that she could look presentable.

Once she did, she hurried to Brittany's apartment building, where she used the buzzer. "Who is it?"

"Santana," that Latina answered softly.

"Come on up," Brittany said cheerily as the door buzzed, signifying that she could open it. Santana took a deep breath before opening the door and heading towards Brittany's apartment number.

Upon getting there, she knocked softly on the door. A few seconds later, it opened. Brittany was standing there smiling at her. Seeing the blonde made Santana crazy, it seemed, because without thinking she lunged forward and kissed Brittany. Brittany kissed her back, giggling.

When they separated, Brittany closed the door to her apartment and smiled at Santana, while the Latina set down her purse and her phone and flipped off her shoes. "Hi," she said jokingly. Santana bit back a grin.

"Sorry I just... I..." Santana found herself at a loss of words. Brittany gave her a sympathetic look and took her hand. She led her to her breakfast table and they both sat down, Brittany still holding Santana's hand.

"What's up?" Brittany asked softly.

"When did Quinn call you?"

"Sunday morning. After I brought you home," Brittany answered.

"What did she say?"

Brittany took a shaky breath. "She got me to pretty much admit that I liked you and then she told me to stay away from you because she didn't want me to rub off on you. B-but I couldn't."

Santana was worried that Brittany was on the verge of tears. She squeezed her soft hand. "She's a bitch. I was tipsy last night, I couldn't really deal with her, but I will, okay? It doesn't matter now, I know and it doesn't change anything."

"As in...?" Brittany looked at Santana with adorable blue eyes. Santana stared into them for a moment before she answered.

"As in, it doesn't change that _I_ really like _you_," Santana answered. Brittany's eyes really lit up.

"Really?" she asked. Santana beamed and nodded. Brittany bit her lip. "You should know something though."

Santana tilted her head. "What?"

"So, I didn't know that you knew Mercedes... and I um... I told her about us kissing. I don't know how you feel about that," Brittany admitted, sounding unsure.

Santana nodded slowly. "Well that explains yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"She was asking me about you and stuff. I was kind of freaked out, but now it makes sense. I don't care that she knows... but I'm not ready for everyone to know. I'm sorry if that makes me sound selfish or something," Santana muttered quietly. "I want to tell people one by one."

"That's fine," Brittany promised. "But... what _exactly_ would you be telling them?"

Santana understood that question. It meant "what are we?". Santana wanted to answer, but what exactly were they. "What would you want me to tell them?" Santana asked in a flirting tone.

**(Brittany's POV)—**

Brittany felt her skin heat up at Santana's voice. Attempting to focus on the question, she thought about her and Santana. She _really_ wanted to be Santana's girlfriend. Was it too early to ask?

"That Brittany has the sexiest girlfriend ever," the blonde said, her heart beating so fast. What if Santana didn't want to be her girlfriend? Santana's eyes widened for a second, and Brittany got nervous. However, her expression changed to her beaming.

"Well, then that's what I'd tell them. Except, _I_ have the sexiest girlfriend ever," Santana insisted. Brittany sighed happily.

"Dance with me?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Like it? I hope you did, because I really liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Also, follow me on Twitter BrittzandTana ! Tweet me about my fanfiction for a SHOUTOUT! Love you all! (;**

**PLEASE REVIEW! TAP THAT BUTTON ;)**


	10. One By One

**A/N: First and foremost, I apologize for the short chapter. :( I suck at long chapters so that's why they are always so short. Yeah, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, it's late and I didn't read through the whole thing, so I hope I didn't make any weird mistakes lol...**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE REVIEW! LOVING THEM! KEEP EM COMING! (;**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! However, I still own that Santana poster and I wish it could come to life omg...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! IT HELPS SO MUCH!**

* * *

**One By One**

**(Brittany's POV)—**

They danced and talked and laughed for hours, just enjoying each other's company. They ended up sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Their hands were tangled together, as were their legs which stretched out in front of them.

Brittany's music was still blaring from the stereo, but she and Santana were silent. Brittany traced circles on the Latina's smooth, tan skin. Circles that turned into hearts. Santana leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. They sat there happily. Never happier.

The song on the stereo changed and Santana began to hum with it. Brittany looked down at her and smiled. "Do you sing, San?"

"No."

Brittany could tell by the firmness of her voice that Santana was lying. Lying so that she could get out of singing for the blonde. "Please?" Santana pulled away from Brittany slightly and looked at her face. Brittany pouted and Santana laughed slightly. Sitting up straight, she cleared her throat and joined in the song a verse late.

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me,_

_Makes sense when I'm with you..._

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you!_

_But it's more than one and one makes two!_

_Put aside the math and logic of it,_

_You gotta know you're wanted too._

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up,_

_Wanna kiss your lips!_

_I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever!_

_Never let you forget it..._

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty..._

_You get that all the time,_

_I know you do._

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup,_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight!_

_When I wrap you up,_

_When I kiss your lips,_

_I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever!_

_Never let you forget it..._

Brittany took in a deep breath. She wanted to kiss Santana so bad, but she didn't want the sound of her beautiful voice to stop, so she kept herself in check for a bit longer.

_'Cause baby I,_

_Wanna make you feel wanted!_

_As good as you make me feel,_

_I wanna make you feel better!_

_Better than your fairy tales!_

_Better than your best dreams!_

_You're more than everything I need!_

_You're all I've ever wanted!_

_And I just wanna wrap you up,_

_Wanna kiss your lips!_

_I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever!_

_Never let you forget it!_

_Yeah! I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel..._

_Wanted!_

The song ended, and Brittany locked her eyes with Santana. They both started to slowly lean forward for a kiss, when there was a knock on the door. "Brittany?" It was Tina. Santana's eyes widened. Brittany, feeling bad, pecked Santana on the lips before getting up to go the door. Santana remained where she was on the floor.

"Yes, Tina?" Brittany asked, opening the door a bit.

"I found your jacket on campus today. You must've left it," Tina said, extending her hand which held the pink jacket.

"Oh, thanks," Brittany said, taking the jacket that she hadn't known she'd lost.

"Can I come in?" Tina asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure now's a good time," Brittany muttered uneasily.

"Oh!" Tina exclaimed. "Are you busy? Sorry if I bothered you, I just thought we could hang out or something. You know, since you don't have class today..."

Brittany glanced behind her at Santana, who'd gotten up. The blonde truly felt bad for Tina. She and Mike had just broken up recently and the girl was always looking for something to do to fill her loneliness. Brittany gave Santana a questioning look. The Latina shrugged.

"Maybe we can hang out for a little bit," Brittany said with a smile. "But Santana's over."

"Santana?" Tina asked, her eyes growing large as Brittany opened the door wider and stepped back to let the Asian in. "Santana Lopez?"

Tina saw Santana, who gave her a weak smile. "Hi," the Latina greeted her. Tina bit her lip.

"Uh, hi," Tina said, stuttering slightly. Santana raised an eyebrow. Tina turned back to Brittany. "I didn't know you guys were friends?"

Brittany was about to explain how they'd met for the first time since high school just a couple weeks ago, explain that they'd been hanging out and how they were "friends". _I won't tell anyone that we're girlfriends unless Santana doesn't mind._

So Brittany opened her mouth to answer, but she heard Santana's perfect voice first. "Girlfriends, actually." Brittany glanced at Santana and flashed her a smile. The Latina returned it with a shy smile and a blush.

"Really? That's great!" Tina exclaimed, looking between both girls, beaming. Brittany nodded shyly. She felt a little bad since Tina had just had her heart broken recently, but she knew that she shouldn't feel bad. Tina was happy for her.

Santana's cell phone started ringing, and she grabbed it quickly. "Yes?" A pause. "But I'm— ugh... okay. I'll be there." Another pause. "Yes. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Brittany asked.

"Mercedes. I got called in for an extra shift today," Santana said sadly.

Brittany pouted, and momentarily forgot that Tina was standing next to her. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Yeah. Sorry, baby. I'll text you, okay?" Santana asked. _Baby. _Brittany's heart sped up at the word. She wanted to hear Santana say it over and over and over again, but she knew that the Latina had to go, and Tina was standing right next to her.

"Oh, okay," Brittany said simply. "Text me."

"I will," Santana said with a smile. She nodded to Tina before making her way around the girl, grabbing her stuff from the table, and leaving the apartment.

"You wanna go see a movie, Tina?" Brittany asked, trying not to sound upset about Santana leaving.

"Sure!" the Asian exclaimed with a smile.

**(Santana's POV)—**

Santana walked into Motta's Clothing, annoyed. She didn't want to come to work today for two shifts, but she mostly was mad about having to leave Brittany.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Mercedes stated unnecessarily. Santana rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you Satan?"

Santana scowled deeper at the nickname. "You caught me at a bad time," the Latina growled.

"What were you doing?" Mercedes asked curiously. Santana narrowed her eyes. Mercedes already knew about the kiss. Santana could tell her that she and Brittany were girlfriends now, right?

"I was with—"

"Brittany?" Mercedes guessed. Santana's brown eyes looked up to meet Mercedes'. Nodding quickly, she stepped behind the counter and set her purse down, taking over the cash register while Mercedes went into the back to do whatever she needed to do back there. The Latina took a deep breath. She would tell Mercedes once she came out of the back.

The darker girl came back a few minutes later to a nervous Santana.

"Are you okay, S?" Mercedes asked her carefully. Santana wet her lips and took a shaky breath.

"Brittany told you about me and her kissing, right?" Santana asked carefully. Mercedes simply nodded. "Yeah well... today we were... talking and um now we're girlfriends."

Mercedes smiled. "That's great Santana!" she said happily. Santana sighed, even though she had known that didn't have to worry about Mercedes freaking out or anything.

"Yeah. That's why I'm pissed about coming here," Santana informed her. "Since you were wondering." Mercedes nodded.

"Makes sense. Does Q know?" Mercedes asked as she started to move around some clothes on the racks near the checkout counter. There was hardly anyone in the store for now, but in a few minutes, it was bound to get very crowded.

"Nope," Santana answered. "Just you and Tina."

"Tina?"

"Yeah, Tina Cohen-Chang. She came over to Britt's earlier, and we told her," the Latina answered with a nod. However, just then, they had to cut off their conversation. People had just begun to flood into the store, and one of the first ones was Quinn.

"Hey Q," Mercedes greeted. Quinn ignored her and headed straight to the register.

"Where have you been?" Quinn demanded to know. "You left this morning without leaving any word or anything!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Like you care. If you did, you might've texted me instead of barging in on me at work."

The blonde shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "Where'd you go anyway?" Quinn questioned. Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, I just want to know. You were at Brittany's, weren't you? You got all pissed at me last night."

"Yes, I did, and yes I was at Brittany's. Why do you care? She seems to be a better friend than you," Santana snapped.

"Oh _come on_ Santana! I was trying to help you, it's what best friends do!" she exclaimed. A customer came up to the register and Santana began to ring up the items while Quinn kept talking. "She can't be a better friend than me, you guys met such a little time ago. I've known you since freshman year, S!"

"Yeah, well at least she doesn't try to ruin my social life," Santana growled as the customer left.

"What?" Quinn asked, confused.

"When Puck broke up with me, you told me to get over it and find a new guy! The only one who really cared was Brittany, and you had to call her and threaten her!" the Latina exclaimed. Quinn huffed.

"I'm leaving."

"About time," Santana grumbled as the blonde stormed out of the store. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the Latina, who huffed and shook her head.

After Santana's double shift, she was exhausted. She drove home and trudged into her apartment, where she collapsed on the couch. Pulling out her phone, she checked her text messages.

_From Brittany – Going to a movie with Tina_

_From Brittany – Movie's over. Tina's going home. I'm all alone. Finish work fast!_

_From Brittany – I miss you._

_From Brittany – Is your double shift almost over yet?_

_From Brittany – You're not gonna have enough time to come over after work, are you? :(_

Santana sighed. She loved that Brittany texted her so much even when she didn't respond. It was cute. However, she felt a little guilty for not thinking to go back to Brittany's after work.

_To Brittany – I'm sorry baby. :( I'm so tired from work today. I need to sleep, I have a nine o'clock class tomorrow. It'll be done at noon. What time are your classes?_

_From Brittany – It's okay, San. I have an eight o'clock class, so I'll be working at noon. You wanna drop by? ;)_

Santana beamed at her phone. _To Brittany – Okay, but you have to deal with me drinking my plain black coffee :p_

_From Brittany – It's a date ;)_

_To Brittany – Can't wait! Goodnight babe XOXO_

Santana loved being able to call Brittany "baby" and "babe". When Santana had been dating Puck, saying something like that felt weird. Like... it wasn't right. Now, Santana knew that her and Puck hadn't ever been right. It was all wrong, but without it, she probably never would've ended up with Brittany. In a way, she was grateful to Puck and the brief heartache he'd caused her.

_From Brittany – Goodnight, baby! Sleep well (:_

Santana sighed happily as she forced herself up off the couch and into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

**(Brittany's POV)—**

It was nearly noon, and Brittany was making a few people their coffee drinks, but she was mainly waiting for Santana. She really had to see her. _Not _seeing her felt like a punishment that she received for doing nothing wrong. If Brittany could look at Santana forever, she would never need anything else.

So when Santana finally walked into the Lima Bean, Brittany's face lit up. Santana smiled widely at her. It was like the shield that kept Santana so mean to others would slide off whenever she saw Brittany. "Hey, Britt," Santana greeted her with a smile, making her way to the counter. Brittany smiled.

"You want your coffee?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Please," she said. Brittany smiled and moved to the coffee maker. As she began to brew the coffee, she heard Santana get a text message. Her blue eyes made her way to the Latina, who was now checking her phone.

The shield that was always over Santana's expression, the one that made her seem so cold, slid back over it. _Who texted her? Quinn?_

"Britt..." Santana looked up at the blonde. Brittany tilted her head. "Alana and Alex... they uh... the night before last, they asked me if I liked you, but I didn't tell them anything. They said that they wouldn't care if I did... and now they want to know where I am."

"You want to tell them," Brittany said, reading Santana's mind. The Latina nodded. "Okay. Tell them to come on down. Coffee on me."

Santana's shield slid off again as her expression brightened.

Not ten minutes later, Alex and Alana entered the Lima Bean. "Hey, S!" Alana called to her. Brittany looked to Santana. "Do you call them both 'A'?" Brittany asked, slightly amused. Santana looked at her and laughed before shaking her head.

"Just Alana and Alex," she answered. Brittany smiled and nodded as Alana and Alex came over to them.

"Hey guys. This is Brittany," Santana said with a smile, looking at Brittany.

"Nice to meet you Brittany!" Alana said with a smile. Alex nodded in agreement, before glancing at Santana curiously.

**(Santana's POV)—**

_He knows is that Quinn and I used to bully her, and then Quinn threatened her with her crush, and he thinks that I like her. He's probably pieced most of the pieces together by now._ "Alex... Alana... I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Alex asked, trying to push the Latina to tell faster. Santana glanced at Brittany, who gave her an encouraging look.

"Brittany and I are girlfriends," Santana said simply. Alex smiled immediately.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Alana smiled along with him. Alex turned to his sister. "You owe me thirty dollars, Alana!"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You were freaking _betting_?" Santana demanded. Alex and Alana laughed, but didn't answer. Santana laughed too and shook her head.

_This is easier than I thought it would be._

Then, her phone rang.

Glancing down, she read off the contact who was calling her.

_Incoming Call – Butthead_

Well crap.

* * *

**Dang that Butthead! :P Hope you guys liked it! (: I hope so, because I really love writing this story and I hope you guys love reading it too!**

**Song used: Wanted - Hunter Hayes (: ((amazing song, look it up if you haven't heard it))**

**PLEASE REVIEW, and also FOLLOW me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me about my fanfiction for a SHOUTOUT! :D I'll love you forever!**

**Review, show that button some love!**


	11. Puckerman

**A/N: So it turns out that my chapter that I posted before wasn't actually as short as I thought it was lol, but this one is a bit shorter, so sorry for that! I just really wanted to update the stuff about "Butthead". (: So I hope you guys like it! I've been writing it for about an hour or so by now I think. (:**

**Thanks for the reviews! I know, Puck sucks :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! If I did, do you think you would be reading this?(;**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! IT HELPS SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

**Puckerman**

**Santana's POV**

Santana quickly hit the ignore button. Maybe Puck would get the point that she didn't want to talk to him. What would she say? Would she tell him that she was with Brittany now? What would_ he_ say? Would he try to get her back?

"Who was that?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn," Santana lied. "I don't feel like talking to her." By Alex's suspicious look, Santana could tell that he didn't believe her, but he didn't question her further.

"Well, I have class now," Alana announced. "I better be going."

"Yeah, and I have work. We'll see you later!" Alex said with a wave. Santana returned it with a nod.

"It was nice to meet you guys," Brittany piped up with a smile. Alex and Alana returned the smile.

"You too," they said in sync, before walking out of the Lima Bean. Santana turned around so she was facing Brittany.

"Where does Alex work?" she asked curiously.

"I don't even know, honestly. Some store in the mall," Santana said with a shrug.

Brittany seemed to be very curious about the two siblings. "Do they live together? They seem pretty close."

"They do, and they are. The only time they're not together is work, class and dates. They're the closest siblings I've ever seen," Santana admitted, laughing. Brittany nodded and smiled at Santana.

"What time do you have to leave?" the blonde wondered.

"I have another class at two," the Latina informed her. "What about you?"

"One," Brittany answered with disappointment. "I get off from here in half an hour."

"Oh," Santana muttered with a frown.

"My class ends at three-thirty, when does yours end?" Brittany asked.

"The same time," she answered, a smile growing on her face. "Can we hang out after? Please?"

Brittany beamed at her. "Of course!" Santana smiled before glancing around the room. Noticing that there was only one person in the shop, drinking coffee and working intently on her laptop, Santana leaned in towards her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.

The Latina wanted to kiss Brittany forever and ever, but a few customers came in to order a drink, so Santana stood to the side and just watched Brittany be her normal perfect self.

When Brittany had to go, Santana left the coffee shop as well. She walked around with no direction for a few minutes, before her phone rang. She checked it and saw that it was _Butthead_ again. Huffing, she clicked ignore again.

However, he just called back again only a few seconds after. Taking a shaky breath, Santana thought about answering the call. _No. It doesn't matter what he has to say. It doesn't matter, because he's not part of my life anymore. He wanted to leave, and I'm glad he did, because now I'm with Brittany._

Santana, instead of answering, hit the "block number" button. Now that butthead couldn't call her anymore. She sighed, relieved, and rounded a corner, still wandering aimlessly.

"Damn!" Santana shouted suddenly as she found herself face to face with Puck. "What the hell do you want Puckerman?"

"You would know if you picked up any of my calls!" Puck exclaimed.

"Well, obviously I didn't! So tell me before I go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana threatened. Puck rolled his eyes.

"You and me both know you couldn't do that to me. You love me," Puck stated. Santana scowled. She might've thought that she loved Puck before, but she _knew_ now that she never did.

"I _don't_!" Santana yelled at him.

Crossing his arms, Puck said simply, "I made a mistake."

"What? Ran out of money in whatever city you went to?" the Latina asked, annoyed.

"I'm talking about dumping you, Santana. You said that it wasn't just the popularity, and you were right. I really do love you, and I don't know what to do with myself now that you're not with me," Puck admitted. "I want to get back with you."

Santana saw the arrogance in Puck's eyes. Arrogance that meant that Puck thought Santana would gladly get back with him. "I don't want to be with you Puck. Get that through your empty head." Santana started to turn around. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Come on, Santana, you and I both know that's not true," Puck argued, grabbing Santana's wrist. The Latina yanked her arm free and turned back to face her ex.

"No! You don't know anything about me Puck! I'm not the same person as I was when you dumped me!" Santana shouted, absolutely pissed at Puck.

"You can't change that fast!" Puck yelled back at her.

"Considering the fact that I have, I guess I can!" the Latina raged before turning on her heal and storming off.

"Santana! Wait!" Puck called. Santana ignored him and considered storming off. She didn't even know where she was going until she realized that she was now in the Lima Bean. Why had she come here? Brittany wasn't here.

It was one in the afternoon now, and Santana had class in an hour. But now she felt horrible, and she was considering skipping. _You can't skip, Santana. Brittany wouldn't want you to._ The Latina sighed as she went to the counter to order a coffee.

After Santana's class, she took out her phone to text Brittany. She hadn't asked her girlfriend where her class was, so she didn't know where to meet her. As she began to type out a message, her phone started ringing. It was Quinn.

"What do you want Q?" Santana asked, exasperated.

"How are you?" Quinn asked, sounding strange.

"Rather annoyed, actually, why?" the Latina asked, making her way out of the building she was in at the moment.

"I'm waiting for you outside your building. We need to talk for a bit," Quinn informed her quietly.

"I can't, I have plans―"

"With Brittany? Well, I promise it won't take long. Then you can go hang out with your new friend," Quinn promised. She didn't sound as bitter as normal until the last two words "new friend". Santana sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming." Santana hung up and left her building. Quinn rushed over to her.

"Did anything happen to you earlier? Before class?" Quinn asked. Santana raised an eyebrow. _Did anything happen to me? Yeah, my ex boyfriend decided to ruin my day._

"How do you know about Puck coming?" the Latina asked suspiciously. Quinn took a deep breath.

"You were right before, Santana. About me being a bad best friend. I was telling you to move on and find a new guy. I was pressuring you. I realized that maybe you just need Puck in your life. So I called him, and it turns out that he needs you too," Quinn explained with a smile.

On one side, Santana wanted to go all Lima Heights on Quinn for calling Puck. On the other side, though, she knew that Quinn didn't know about Santana's new girlfriend, and she knew that Quinn was trying to be a good friend.

"Look, Quinn, I really appreciate you trying to help me. It's really nice of you... but I'm over Puck now. I don't want to back with him. And that's what I told him," Santana admitted. Quinn blinked.

"Oh. You're over him all suddenly? Just Saturday you were bawling your eyes out over him," the blonde reminded her.

"I know, but... I uh..."

"Santan― oh," came Brittany's voice from behind her. The taller girl stood next to Santana,

"I'll explain later, Quinn, okay? Thanks for trying to help," Santana said quietly, before stepping away with Brittany.

When they were out of earshot, Brittany asked, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later, okay?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded.

"What do you want to do right now then?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"We should go out," Santana suggested with a smile. "For a late lunch, and then after, we can go back to my place and watch a movie!"

"Sounds great," Brittany answered with a cute smile. Santana sighed happily as she took her girlfriend's hand. She gave her an amorous smile and they headed towards their cars.

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? By the way, I'm sorry if I suck at fluffy parts in my stories, they're always hard for me. I've always been better at dramatic or angsty parts which it was hard for me to even start writing fan fiction, lol! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, follow me on Twitter, BrittzandTana ! TWEET me about my fan fiction for a SHOUTOUT! :D Love you all!**

**((Random fact about me... when I'm writing conflict in my stories, I always get an angry look on my face))**


	12. Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so lately I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter, but after I watched Pitch Perfect today I got on my computer and started listening to the full soundtrack. I was like "Hey, I got some spare time. What am I gonna do while I listen to this?" Also lately, I've been having trouble thinking of ideas for this next chapter, so I opened up my word processor and started typing and then I couldn't stop and I've been writing for the past two hours straight without stopping. I didn't check back over it ((it's midnight and I'm not in the mood for that crap)). Also since I've been feeling as if I'll never ever have a girlfriend I was pretty into writing a lot of girlfriend stuff so most of this is A WHOLE LOT of Brittana stuff, and this might be my longest chapter yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee! If I did, maybe I'd have a girlfriend.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Out**

**Santana's POV**

Santana and Brittany went to Breadstix for lunch. They spent a large portion of their time giggling about different things and smiling at each other. When their food got to their table, they both began to eat, both looking up occasionally to exchange shy smiles.

When the bill came at the end of lunch, Santana immediately pulled out the cash. Brittany's smile faded. "You don't have to pay for me Santana."

"Britt, it's a date. It's only right I pay," the Latina said obviously. "I mean, I asked you."

"But―"

"No 'but's, Brittany," Santana said with a smile, slipping her own money into the black bill. "You can take me out and pay some other time. It's my treat for now, okay?"

Brittany finally sighed and nodded, smiling. "Thanks," she muttered with a bashful smile. Santana flashed her a wide smile, a smile she saved _specifically_ for Brittany. No one else could get the smile out of her anyway, even if she gave to anyone.

"What movie do you want to watch when we get back to my place?" Santana asked sweetly.

"I don't know, what movie do _you_ want to watch?" Brittany asked, just as sweetly.

"Britt," Santana whined, stretching out the word as she and the blonde stood up to leave Breadstix. "You're not making this easy."

"Making what easy?" Brittany asked with a smirk. Santana pouted.

"Making a good date," she muttered, crossing her arms. Brittany beamed at her.

"Santana, just being with you is a good date," she promised. "How about we just watch whatever's on TV... is that okay?"

The Latina shrugged. "Whatever you want, babe." Brittany smiled, and Santana felt proud of herself. Then, taking a deep breath, she reached over and took Brittany's hand. Blue eyes traveled down to where tan and fair skinned hands wrapped together.

Then those perfect blue eyes met brown ones, and both girls smiled at each other, squeezing the other's hand. They walked hand in hand back to their cars.

"Oh, we have to take separate cars, I forgot," Santana said, bummed. She'd been looking forward to riding with Brittany.

"This is right down the street from my apartment. I'll pick my car up later. Let's take yours," Brittany suggested, getting a smile out of her girlfriend.

"You sure?" Santana asked, hopeful. The blonde nodded and Santana sighed happily. She led Brittany to her car and was forced to release her soft hand to climb into the driver's side.

As they pulled out of the Breadstix parking lot, Brittany looked at the radio. "We should listen to some music."

"What do you want to listen to?" Santana asked, flipping on the stereo. Brittany shrugged and began switching through stations. Santana listened to the songs she skipped. Old country songs, slow songs... what was Brittany looking for?

Finally, she stopped on a song.

_La la, la la la la..._

_La la, la la la..._

She recognized the song immediately. It was an Avril Lavigne song. Then, to Santana's surprise, she heard Brittany start to sing along.

_I like your smile,_

_I like your vibe,_

_I like your style,_

_But that's not why I love you!_

_And I, I like the way,_

_You're such a star,_

_But that's not why I love you!_

_Hey! Do you feel? Do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need? Do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful!_

_But that's not why I love you!_

_I'm not sure you know!_

_That the reason I love you is you,_

_Being you,_

_Just you._

_Yeah the reason I love you,_

_Is all that we've been through!_

_And that's why I love you!_

Santana blinked. What Brittany saying what she thought she was saying? "Love you"... did Brittany mean that to her? _Do I love her?_ Santana took less than a second to think of an answer, and she began to sing with Brittany as she drove.

_La la, la la la la..._

_La la, la la la..._

_I like the way, you misbehave,_

_When we get wasted,_

_But that's not why I love you!_

_And how, you keep your cool when I am complicated,_

_But that's not why I love you._

_Hey, do you feel? Do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need? Do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful!_

_But that's not why I love you!_

_I'm not sure you know!_

_That the reason I love you is you,_

_Being you,_

_Just you._

_Yeah the reason I love you,_

_Is all that we've been through!_

_And that's why I love you!_

_Yeah! Oh! Oh!_

_Even though we didn't make it through,_

_I am always here for you!_

_Yeah-ah-oh!_

_You're so beautiful!_

_But that's not why I love you!_

_I'm not sure you know!_

_That the reason I love you is you,_

_Being you,_

_Just you!_

_Yeah the reason I love you,_

_Is all that we've been through!_

_And that's why I love you!_

_La la, la la la la... Oh!_

_La la, la la la, that's why I love you!_

_La la, la la la la... Oh!_

_La la, la la la, that's why I love you!_

The song ended and Brittany reached over and turned the radio off. Both girls were now breathing heavily from singing the end of the song, and Santana was glad that they'd just parked in front of her apartment building.

The Latina turned towards her girlfriend. "Um, you have a beautiful voice, Britt."

"I love you."

As Santana started to answer, her breath caught in her throat. Not wanting to worry Brittany, she forced out her words. "I love you too," she managed to choke out.

Then the girls launched themselves at one another, their lips connecting desperately. Brittany climbed over the center console, pushing Santana back until she couldn't move anymore. Brittany was now sitting on the Latina's lap, kissing her feverishly.

Santana _needed_ Brittany. She didn't know what she would've done if she hadn't met this girl. _Died. _That was the only word that came to her mind.

Santana was at a desperate need for Brittany. For more. She kissed deeper, her lips feeling swollen. She found her hands roaming all over the girl on top of her. Her hands gripped the sides of the shirt that Brittany was wearing, and she was at a desperate attempt to pull it off.

"Britt," she moaned.

And then, something had to come along and ruin it all.

"Santana?" came a voice. Someone was walking through the parking lot, calling her name. "S?" _Quinn._

Santana tensed, and Brittany froze, breathing lightly. "What do we do?" she whispered. "I can't stop, San, I need more."

"I know, Britt, but we can't. She'll _see_. It's not about who it is, I promise, it's about the seeing. We can do this somewhere more private... okay?" Santana suggested, kissing Brittany sweetly on the lips.

The blonde sighed, but nodded. "Okay." She somehow climbed off the Latina and back to the passenger seat. Santana looked in the mirror to wipe off a bit of lipstick that would reveal that she'd been making out.

Then she climbed out of the car. "Quinn?" she asked.

"How long have you been in there?" Quinn asked, glancing at the car. Brittany climbed out of the other side and Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Anyway. I was wondering what you were doing tonight."

Quinn seemed to be eyeing both of the girls' faces very closely, and Santana decided that acting as normal as possible would be the only way to get Quinn to stop being suspicious. "I'm hanging out with Britt. Sorry Q. I'll hang with you later. We're going up to my place."

"S..." Quinn eyed Brittany carefully. "I'm sorry."

The Latina raised an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't have called Puck. You're over him. Sorry I didn't see it sooner. I'll pay more attention, okay?" Quinn asked quietly. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Wait, what about Puck?" Brittany asked, alarmed. Quinn's gaze flickered over to Brittany. Santana turned slightly to see her girlfriend.

"Puck came back when I was on my way to class, and he tried to get me to get back with him. I told him off," Santana said simply. Brittany made a shape of an O with her mouth. "It's not big deal. He's gone now."

"Okay," Brittany said softly. Santana gave her a small smile before turning back towards Quinn.

"I'll talk to you later Quinn, okay?" the Latina asked. "I promise."

Quinn smiled and nodded. Then she turned to Brittany, "Sorry I was a bitch to you. You bring out a softer Santana. It's kind of cool."

Brittany nodded slightly, and Quinn turned and headed off to her car. When Quinn was definitely out of earshot, Santana turned back to Brittany. "I promise that Puck is gone. Okay?"

The blonde nodded. "I believe you."

Santana let out a breath that she hadn't known that she'd been holding. "Good. Did you want to go watch that movie?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana sighed happily and took the taller girl's hand. They headed to Santana's apartment.

Nearly an hour later, both girls were sprawled on Santana's couch. Brittany was laying with her head against a pillow, facing the TV, and Santana was in front of her. Brittany's arms were wrapped around the smaller girl in a loving embrace.

Santana wasn't even paying attention to the movie that was on. She was focusing on the comforting sound of Brittany's breathing. It made her feel safe. Brittany was there with her, and everything was perfect. She couldn't have wished for a better first date.

"Mm," Santana hummed complacently. "Britt?"

"Yeah?" the blonde asked softly.

"I'm going to tell Quinn in the morning."

"Okay," Brittany simply said.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Brittany took a moment before she answered. "I think Quinn's gotten nicer over the past few days. I think you need to tell her sometime before she catches us making out in your car."

Santana managed a chuckle. "That's true. You don't mind if I tell her?"

"If she develops new hatred towards me, I won't mind as long as I have you," Brittany said in a soft, sweet voice. "Does that answer your question?"

"Mm."

Both unaware that the TV was still on, the girls let the sound of their breathing lull them to sleep.

Santana awoke to the sound of the news on the TV. Groaning, she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, wondering why she was on the couch with the news on, when she remembered the night before. Alarmed, she searched around the room for Brittany.

Then, she heard the toilet in the bathroom flush before the beautiful blonde stepped out of it. "Hey baby," Santana greeted in her scratchy morning voice. Brittany locked eyes with her and smile.

"Good morning," she greeted with a wide smile.

"Sorry we slept on the couch," Santana apologized. "I―"

"Don't apologize," Brittany insisted. "Anywhere with my arms around you is perfect." Santana smiled and and the blonde joined her on the couch. "When are you going to tell Quinn?"

Santana shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Eight," Brittany answered.

"I have a class at three, and work at five until closing, which is eight at night. Quinn doesn't have classes today. I'll talk to her this morning, before three," Santana decided.

Brittany nodded, and then smiled slyly. "Any plans for after eight?"

"Yep," Santana said simply. Brittany's smile disappeared.

"Oh. With who?"

"With my beautiful girlfriend."

Brittany's smile reappeared. "Oh, she's a lucky girl."

"Maybe, but I consider myself the lucky one. She's gorgeous, sweet, and perfect," Santana hummed out the words in a musical sort of way, stretching herself across the couch, laying her head on Brittany's lap so that she was looking up in to brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm jealous of that girl," Brittany said in a similar way, her fingers running through the Latina's hair.

Santana smiled. "Mm."

"How can I make you mine instead of hers?" Brittany asked with a smile. Santana smiled wider, ready to continue playing along.

"I don't know... you'd have to do something amazing," Santana answered slowly. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" But Santana didn't answer. She just smiled and closed her eyes. She was perfectly content with Brittany running her fingers through her hair.

Her eyes still closed, Santana felt Brittany changing position, her legs stretching out with tan ones. Santana smiled wider and tangled her legs with long, toned ones. Santana felt Brittany's soft hands still in her hair as she felt breath on her lips.

Santana closed the distance immediately, pressing her lips firmly against Brittany's. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds before Brittany pulled up and looked down at Santana, who opened her eyes upon separating from the blonde.

"Did I win you over?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Honestly, it took Santana a second to remember what Brittany was talking about, but she managed to recall the previous conversation. She smiled and nodded. "Definitely, baby."

"Good," Brittany breathed out. "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later, the two girls were walking out of Santana's apartment building. Santana was going to drive the blonde to Breadstix and drop her off to get her car, and then she was going over to Quinn's.

On the way to Breadstix, they sat in silence. It was a good silence, a time when they could simply enjoy the fact that they could be together like this. When Santana parked in front of Breadstix, she gave Brittany a goodbye kiss before the blonde got out of the car and walked over to her own, flashing back a smile to Santana.

Ten minutes later, Santana found herself knocking on Quinn's door. It took a few moments for Quinn to answer, and when she did, she looked surprised. "Santana!"

"Hey, Q. We need to talk," Santana insisted immediately. Quinn tilted her head slightly, but opened the door wider for her best friend to come in.

They sat at the table and Quinn eyed her carefully. "Is something up?"

"I need to tell you about the past couple weeks," Santana told her. "Something that happened... that happened really fast."

"Yeah?"

"The night after Puck dumped me, I went to the club and I got really drunk. I couldn't register anything around me, and I don't even remember what happened. But in the morning, I wasn't at home or the club or the police station... I was in a bed with... with..."

"You told me you didn't sleep with anyone!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Q, but I lied to you. This wasn't just anyone I slept with," Santana muttered. "It was... well, I didn't know who it was at the time. But it was a _girl_."

"Oh damn."

"I ran out of there as fast as I could, but I left my wallet there. The girl brought it to me... and it was... it was _Brittany_. But... we didn't linger on that at all. We started talking and hanging out and well..."

"What happened, Santana?" Quinn asked sternly.

"She liked me. I liked her. We kissed, we danced, we danced some more and we kissed some more. And then we sort of both asked each other if we could be girlfriends, and last night, she told me she loved me."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean... well... that's fast. Was it love at first sight?" So far, Quinn didn't seem to have a problem. That was a good sign.

"No," Santana answered. "But it was love by accident."

"So, are you gay?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I don't care. I'm with Brittany, I love her. That's all I care about," the Latina stated. Quinn nodded.

"Who knows?"

"Mercedes, Tina, Alex and Alana," Santana answered. "And now you." Quinn nodded slowly.

"You could've told me."

"You didn't make that clear to me. You said you didn't want me to be like her. That's why you threatened her on the phone."

Quinn sighed. "You're right, sorry. I'm glad you're happy, S. But... okay, when I called Puck, he was totally broken. He _really_ loves you, and he won't give up on you guys until you tell him what you just told me. Do you understand?"

Santana took a shaky breath and nodded. "I need Britt with me when I tell him that."

"What's she doing right now?" the blonde asked. Santana shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Well, I know where Puck is staying. You can call her and we'll pick her up and I'll drive you guys to the hotel he's at, and we can tell him. The sooner the better. I don't want anything bad to happen," Quinn told Santana, who nodded, agreeing.

"You're right. The sooner our relationship is out in the open, the better," Santana agreed. They started to leave Quinn's apartment. "And Quinn... thanks."

Quinn smiled. "That's what best friends are for, S."

They were at Puck's hotel, with Brittany, within the hour. They made their way to his room number, which Quinn happened to know, and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Q, S... and B," Quinn called. There was hesitation on the opposite side of the door, before it finally opened.

"B?" Puck asked.

"Puckerman, this is Brittany," Santana introduced him stiffly. "We all need to talk."

"Do you want to come in, or should we just stand here?" Puck asked, sounding annoyed.

Santana took a deep breath. "I don't mind standing. I don't really want to go into your pig pen." Puck ignored the insult. "Puck, I know you're going to try to get me better."

"Yeah, well what do you expect?" Puck asked. "I _told_ you, I love you!"

Brittany flinched next to Santana, who tensed. "That's what we need to discuss, Noah."

"_Noah_? Oh god."

Santana had to admit, calling Puck "Noah" felt weird, but she needed to get it through that she was talking seriously. "You think I still love you. That I'm just mad at you, but I'll let you back in. You need to get it through your hard head that that's never going to happen."

"Quinn told me you're desperate for me back!"

Now it was Quinn's turn to flinch. "Look, Puck, it doesn't matter what _was_. I was pissed about it for a few days, but I met someone else."

"Seriously? What does he have that I don't have?" Puck demanded.

Santana almost answered with "boobs", but she managed to hold that back, since she didn't want to make this anymore awkward than it needed to be.

"Puck... it's... it's Brittany," Santana forced out. "I'm not... well, I don't know what I am, but I'm not just interested in guys. Well, I'm not interested in anyone except for Brittany. I realized that I never really loved you, Puck. I just didn't know what to do without you. And now I know."

Puck's jaw had dropped, and his eyes were going between Brittany and Santana. "You're kidding me."

All three girls shook their heads.

"That's what you came here to tell me?"

They nodded.

"Well."

"Puck, we weren't right for each other anyway," Santana insisted. "We were too similar."

Puck didn't say anything, so Santana continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, but I didn't know how to... I mean I couldn't while... while I was alone. Just please respect that I'm dating Brittany and that I've moved on."

Puck just nodded weakly. Taking a deep breath, the Latina turned away and walked down the hallway, leaving the hotel doorway. Brittany and Quinn caught up with her, leaving Puck to himself.

"Santana... can I talk to you?" Brittany asked softly. They all stopped and Quinn looked between them.

"I'll be in the car."

When Quinn was gone, Brittany started talking. "I'm really proud of what you did, San. If it were me, I don't know if I would've been able to."

"Thanks, Britt," the Latina breathed out. "Thanks for coming with me."

"That was no problem, baby," the blonde said softly. "But it's not even ten yet... can we hang out more? Please?"

Santana smiled. "Anything for you, Britt-Britt."

* * *

**Song used is "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne! It's an awesome song! I think I used this in my first or second fan fiction, but I haven't used it in this so I was like "whatevs". Haha okay so I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! It enjoyed writing it, like my sister asked me to do something and I'm like thinking "I can't leave my computer I can't leave I have to write omg..." Also, sorry I don't write smut so I couldn't really write anything past the point I did, I hope what I wrote was even good because I don't know how well I write stuff like that anyway.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! You know you wanna tap that button (;**

**FOLLOW me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me about my fan fiction for a nice big SHOUTOUT! :D**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: So hard to end this guys. I didn't know how I was going to do it, so I just whipped this out of nowhere. I hope it's good. I started those other two stories and I have high hopes and plans for them, and I figured I should end this before I forget about it and make you wait a month for the last chapter. I hope you guys liked this story! Please read It's Nothing and Brittana On The Bachelor ((If you can't read anything with Bram, please do not even consider reading the last one, because I get that some people can't handle it and I'm tired of hearing that so save your time (: ))**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, but I own this fan fiction and so I am now ending it.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D I hope you guys loved this story!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Santana's POV**

Santana's head was laying against Brittany's bare, toned torso. Long fingers played with the Latina's dark hair, and they laid there on _their_ bed. It was _theirs._ No more "My apartment" or "your apartment". It was _their_ apartment.

It'd been three months. Three month since that "_stupid"_ accident that had turned out to be _not-so-stupid_ after all. Two months and two weeks since they'd officially gotten together. They were both so crazily in love, and there wasn't a soul who didn't know.

Puck had come back a few weeks after they told him, to see if they were still together, and Brittany had done a pretty amazing job running it through his mohawked head that they were in love. Santana chuckled to herself as she remembered.

_"You can't say that you love Santana. You're not allowed anymore! If I ever hear you saying that ever again, near me or her, I swear!" Brittany had exclaimed, to Puck's surprise. "People will forever hear the story of how Noah Puckerman lost his―"_

Santana had cut her off there when she'd been yelling at Puck, because she didn't want to start anything too major. However, knowing what Britt was going to say gave Santana another chuckle.

"What, babe?" Brittany asked softly, twirling her fingers through dark, soft strands of hair.

"I was thinking about a few weeks after we told Puck off, and you were threatening him," Santana answered, amused. Brittany giggled, her tummy bouncing up and down, making Santana's head move as well. The brunette giggled too.

"I guess it finally kicked in after that," Brittany pointed out. Santana smiled as she turned her head slightly so that she could see bright blue eyes.

"At least you didn't have to kick him," she pointed out. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? It would've been _so_ much better if I'd gotten to kick him... maybe in a not-so-appropriate place..." Brittany narrowed her eyes as she smirked. Santana laughed, smirking as well.

"If he ever comes back, you have my blessing to do whatever you want to him... just... not something that would get you sent to jail. Because... then you'd have to leave," Santana muttered. Brittany sat up on the bed, and the head of brown hair that had been on her stomach now fell down into her lap.

Santana didn't mind. Now she could look straight up into the gorgeous blue eyes she loved so much. "I would never leave you, babe."

"Good," Santana hummed, holding back a grin. She closed her eyes, and Brittany's fingers continued to run through her hair. "Britt... I have to tell you something."

"Good or bad?"

"Amazing," Santana assured her girlfriend, a grin spreading across her face. "Sugar's dad, Mr. Motta, just opened a new store. Motta's Clothing Store wasn't ever very popular, so he was going to sell it. _But_, Sugar suggested to him that he should just give it to me... Brittany, I'm going to own Motta's Clothing Store!"

"Santana, that's _amazing_!" Brittany exclaimed, beaming down at her girlfriend. "San, this is going to be perfect."

"What?" the Latina asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"Our life together. You're going to own a store, I'm going to, hopefully, become a professional dancer and we're... we're..." Brittany stopped talking, and she looked at little troubled.

"Brittany, we've been together for just three months," Santana started. Brittany bit her bottom lip, looking embarrassed. "We're not going to rush to anything, Britt, but one day I'm going to marry you. I'm going to marry you and we're going to have a family and we're going to be... be..."

"Perfect," Brittany finished, a sweet expression on her face. Santana returned the look and nodded.

"We'll be perfect. Okay? We're perfect right now, too, but perfect will get even _more_ perfect. Until then, we'll be what we are right now. Girlfriends, together and in love. Okay? Our life together will be amazing," Santana promised. Brittany smiled finally and nodded.

"Can you even believe it all?" Brittany asked, taking Santana's hand and squeezing it.

"Hm?"

"You were heartbroken, so you went and had a few drinks too many and we had that... accident, for lack of better words, and now we're together. It's hard to believe," Brittany muttered with a smile.

"I believe it," Santana promised, smiling slightly. "It was love by accident, but it's the best kind of love."

* * *

**The end! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER BrittzandTana ! Tweet me you read this and I'll give you a nice big Shoutout! Or you can review this and send me your Twitter username and I'll FOLLOW YOU BACK and give you a SHOUTOUT! ;D**

**I know this is the last chapter, but review anyway?(:**


End file.
